Young Justice Reforged
by Grimm96
Summary: This story start off at the end of season 2 of Young Justice. Following Nightwing during his absence from the team. What will the future hold for him now with his best friend gone? How does he decide to cope with the loss? (Rated T for Language and suggestive sexual themes, and mild drug use.) : I don't own DC or any of the characters used in this fan fiction.
1. 1: One Door Closes, One Door Opens

July 5, 2016

8:43am

Morning after Nightwing informs Kaldur he will be taking his leave of absence.

Sunlight pokes its way through the window of Dick's room at Wayne Manor. His eyes squint at the sudden appearance of the sun and rolls over. Landing himself face first into a full head of golden blond hair.

"Dick that tickles." Came a familiar female voice. "Did you not get enough last night?"

It was Bette, she was his senior back when he went to Gotham High, and in truth this was not the first time they woke up in the same bed with nothing on.

Quickly composing himself to match the situation he was in, he reaches around and starts to stroke her up and down. "What can I say? It was so good that I was hoping there were leftovers for breakfast." He said as gave her a wink and a dirty grin.

She looks over her shoulder at him and with a slight giggle. "For most people I'd say no, but you aren't most people." She closes her eyes and goes in for a kiss.

Suddenly her phone goes off and she rolls over to grab it with a slight scowl on her face. Dick once again got a face full of hair, _"At least it smelled nice."_ He thought to himself.

"Shit!" Bette rolled out of bed. "I got to get into work. The new intern fucked up and filed the wrong paperwork. Now they want me to come in and pick up the slack she left behind."

"So no leftovers this morning?" Dick looked over at her with a play full frown.

"I'm sorry, and it could have been such a wonderful morning too." As she started to put her clothes back on finding them strewn about the room. How her panties got on the ceiling fan we will never know, but Dick got a nice view as she stood on the bed to get them down.

Just as she is about to leave she comes back over to Dick and whispers in his ear. "Let me make it up to you with dinner sometime." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"An all you can eat buffet?" With a dirty grin on his face.

She turns and gives him a wink and a smile. "Just make sure you can fully enjoy the meal, you dog."

As she is leaving she passes Alfred at the door. "Morning Alf."

Alfred gave her a nod as she walked out of the manor. Then continues on to Dick's room. "Good morning master Richard. Had a full evening last night sir?"

"I guess Alfred." Shaking his head as he finally sat up. "Did I really bring her home last night? And not just to my apartment but back to Wayne Manor?"

"Yes sir I do believe you did." Alfred gave him a slight grin. "I suppose you will no longer be dining in bed this morning?"

Dicks face turned a little red. Anyone else he could probably find a witty come back for that statement but Alfred is the one person who could still flip it back on him.

As he gets out of bed, Dick puts on the bath robe Alfred handed him and grins. "Not this morning Alfred. Apparently it was a, to-go meal."

Alfred cracked a smile. "Then how about you come down for a spot of tea then."

"Will do Alfred."

* * *

Sitting on the back patio sipping his tea with Alfred, Dick turns to the butler. "So where is everyone this morning?"

Alfred took a moment to think. "I believe master Bruce is currently on rotation at the watch tower and I believe Master Timothy said something about a 'Hot date' was it with Miss Cassie."

"Well that makes things a bit simpler. Means I don't have to explain why Bette was walking out of my room this morning." He chuckles and looks over at Alfred. Sitting back in the chair and looking up at the shy. "Tim and Cassie, guess the thing with Wally really rattled the cage. Made all the love birds run to find each other."

"Well they can't all play the field like you can Master Richard." Alfred says with a slight smile that slowly turns more serious. "It rattled your cage at well, but in a different way."

Dick looks over the garden. "I've lost friends before to this lifestyle Alfred. But Wally wasn't just a friend. He was my best friend, a brother. It would be like if Batman lost Superman." He turns back to Alfred. "I grieve for my best friend, but that's not why I took time off."

"I am listening Master Richard."

"I'm not going to wallow in self-pity or go and drink myself stupid over it. That's not going to bring Wally back and I don't think he would be that happy to see me in that state anyway." He chuckled to himself slightly. "I can't seek revenge because there is no one to go after. The Reach are who killed him and the ones responsible are all dead or very far from this planet. And even if they were here it's not like the code would let me do much about it."

Alfred looked a little puzzled. "So you are just going to sit here a few weeks and let your mind and body relax then?"

"Alfred, you were a military man once. What would you do in my position if you were in my position and you were still a solder?"

"It's true I was, but I think you would be better off asking Master Bruce about this."

"I already know what batman would tell me. But I want to know what you would tell me. You aren't bound by his same beliefs and can give me another point of view." He looks back up into the sky and holds his tea cup out for Alfred to pour him a second cup.

As he pours the cup of tea. "I see your point Master Richard." He places the kettle down. "I would consider what to do next with my life I suppose. Decide whether or not the death of my friend changed my goals or if it means it started some new ones."

"So should I make new goals or quit pursuing old ones then?"

"That is an answer only you can come up with Master Richard." Alfred said while looking out over the garden. "You say you know what Master Bruce would tell you based on his code and beliefs. But the fact that you are asking me means you are not fully satisfied with his code."

"What?" Dick looked up at the butler. "Batman's code makes sense. I have followed it my whole time while under his guidance."

"And now you are questioning it, do not feel bad Master Richard. While you haven't been a child in a very long time you have not become a man yet. It is time you forged your own code. One you will uphold the same way and same determination that Master Bruce does." Alfred takes a deep breath. "But that is merely the opinion of an old man."

The two of them stayed there in silence for quite some time. Then Dick finally broke the silence. "Thank you Alfred."

"Have you thought of what you are going to do?"

"Yep, I'm going to forge my own moral code like you said." Dick was still looking out over the garden.

"So you are taking your first steps forward then?"

"Unfortunately the world doesn't stop moving forward for us Alfred. Wally is a true testament to that." He smiles slightly. "It is time I branch out and spread my wings."

"Do you have a place to start?"

"Yep."

"Am I going to regret knowing it?"

"Most likely."

Alfred grins. "Spoken like the true son of Master Bruce. When do you wish to set off on this journey of enlightenment?"

"Soon as I'm done with my next cup of tea." He smiled while holding out his cup.

* * *

July 15, 2016

12:13pm

Starling City

Nightwing looks over the landscape that is star city. On top of the main building of the Queen company. He sees a red blur swing down onto a lower building about two blocks down. "There you are."

Swinging down to where the red clad figure is. "Hey! Roy!" Nightwing shouted at him.

Red Arrow wiped around with his bow drawn and with a beat on Nightwing. "Don't move!"

Nightwing stops and puts his hands up. "Easy Speedy. It's just me."

Red Arrow released the tension on his bow string and re sheathed his arrow. "You know better than to sneak up on someone like that." He turned his head up to Nightwing. "And don't call me Speedy. So? What do you want?"

Putting his hands back down and taking a seat on a roof air vent. "Strait to business as usual. And after I traveled so far to get here."

"Wait. You drove from Gotham to here? Why not take a Zeta Tube?"

"I'm currently on a leave of absence. And considering what I'm about to do its better if fewer people knew I was out and about."

"Look I don't want to know, just what do you want from me?"

A favor. Well two actually but one is more for your wife." Nightwing was kicking his feet back and forth.

"Oh yea? And what makes you think that she can help with something that I can't?"

Nightwing tilts his head slightly while looking at Red Arrow. "Fine then, do you know where I can find Ra's al Ghul?"

Red Arrow opens his mouth about to say something then pauses. "Yea we better just go ask my wife."

The two set off into the night towards Red Arrows apartment.

* * *

"You live here right? So why are we sneaking into your own home through the window. Your apartment is on the fifth floor." Nightwing grumbled as he slipped into the window behind Red Arrow.

"Right because my room tenant totally wouldn't call the cops on Red Arrow walking into Roy Harpers apartment." Roy says in a rather mocking tone. "Oh, what was the other thing you wanted to ask?"

"Right, I'll be gone for some time, don't know how long though. Maybe a month maybe three, possibly more. I was hoping you could just pop in on Bludhaven every now and again. Just make sure they don't burn the place to the ground in my absence."

Red Arrow nods. "Yea I think I can do that. Me and Green Arrow both patrol Starling city, and with Black Canary here, well."

"Yea I get it. Starting to feel a bit cramped?"

"Just a little." Continuing to tip toe through the apartment. "Do your best not to wake the baby or Jade for that matter. Better if I do it."

They head down the hall bas the baby's room, and get to Roy and Jades bedroom. The second the two men step into the room the light flips on and Jade is holding a sai to Nightwing's throat. "Roy, honey. I told you I don't do three ways even if he's a good friend of yours."

Nightwing not moving a mussel for the possibility of being stabbed in the throat. "Well, that's to bad Cheshire, and I was so looking forward to it to."

Jade poked his neck with the sai, then looked to Roy. "What is he doing here, I thought you said I wouldn't be pursued by the League?"

"Calm down Jade, he just wants a favor." The baby started to cry in the other room.

"Jade scowled. "Now look what you did." Putting the sai down then looked back to Roy. There was a serious look on his face. "Okay fine, I'll listen. Just give me a second okay." She walked out of the room.

She comes back with the baby in her arms and sits on the bed. She lifts up half of her shirt and starts nursing. "Know that I'm only listening to you because Roy asked me to." She winces as her daughter bites down to receive her mother's milk. "So, what do you want?"

Nightwing looks at her for a second. Never taking Jade as a person to have a strong motherly instinct, but hey, there are stranger things in this world. "Right, I'm looking for Ra's al Ghul."

Jade looked up at him with a cold dead stare. "Now why on earth would you of all people be looking for him?"

Not budging or breaking eye contact with her. "I'm looking for him, I have questions. That's all you need to know."

Jade looked down. "No."

"What?"

"You heard what I said. No I won't tell you."

Just then Roy spoke up, now sitting on the bed next to Jade. "Please honey. Tell him what he wants to know."

Jade took a deep sigh then turned to Roy, handing him the baby. "Would you put her back to bed for me?"

"Sure." Roy takes his daughter in his arms and heads back to the baby room.

Once he left the room Jade turns to Nightwing. "I'll tell you."

"What? Why the sudden change of heart?"

Looking at the doorway. "Roy said please. He never says please for anything. So if he is saying it now this must be important. So I'll help you, on two conditions."

"Okay. Let's hear it."

"First, you own me a favor and I mean a big one. When I call it in you will do it no questions asked. This is nonnegotiable. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, and the second."

Jades face turned to Nightwing. "Both Artemis and Roy took Wally's death really hard. Now I couldn't care less if you kick the bucket, but if you cause the two of them any more pain by getting yourself killed on this stupid trip of yours know this. I will personally throw you into Ghul's Lazarus pool, bring you back to life, and then kill you again by my own hand!" Her voice goes from a one of commanding to an almost hiss. "Do I make myself clear?"

Nightwing looks at her, his arms folded across his chest. "Yes"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes ma'am."

Jade leans back on the bed and hisses dangerously. "Good, now listen up. I don't wish to say this twice."

 **|Hey all, hope you like the first chapter. I am still working on this. I have most of the idea about what will end up happening but tell me what all you think. Please give a short review if you can. Also** **if you have suggestions** **please feel free to share.**

 **Once Again Thank you for reading.|**


	2. 2: First Steps Into Darknes

July 28, 2016

4:34 am

Isolated Location in the Himalayan Mountain Range

Nightwing slowly crept up the snow bank to get a full view of his target. A dark stone castle on the side of a cliff. His suit was in its white snow camouflage, it would keep him out of sight, at least until he got right on top of the fortress. The information that Jade gave him was spot on, to the last detail. _"I really do owe her for this."_ He thought to himself. Ra's al Ghul's men were very well trained though, it would only be a matter of time before the alarm sounded.

Reaching the base of the castles structure Nightwing let out a slight sigh of relief. He had not expected this to go so well, however he also started to worry. This was going a little too well. He used his grapple to scale the wall and landed in the court yard on the other side. Right in the middle of a group of Ghul's henchmen. All clad in black from head to toe with a variety of weapons drawn.

"Well shit." Nightwing pulls out his weapons as he hits the ground, he leans in to go for a strike when one of the men held out a hand in the stopping motion. Nightwing froze still with a slight look of disbelief on his face. More surprised than anything.

"Follow, our master has been expecting you." Said the man who had put his hand out. The other men lowered their guard at this time. "And would you put your tools away?" He said in a stern monotone voice.

Nightwing still a bit surprised that he wasn't fighting for his life took a minute, but complied with the request and put his weapons away. "What not going to take them?"

The one who had done all the speaking so far motioned and the other men clad all in black put their weapons away as well and went back to their patrol and watch duties. "You are severely outnumbered, what threat does one armed visitor make against the great Ra's al Ghul?"

 _"_ _Seems awful sure of himself, but he does make a painfully obvious point. I am by myself here."_ Nightwing thought to himself.

The two of them walked into the main section of the castle fortress. It was a large circular room with the walls adorned with banners, weapons, and grizzly trophies from fallen foes.

"Interesting souvenirs." Nightwing said aloud to himself.

"I'm glad you like them." Came the voice of a man who sat criss-cross on the far side of the room.

The man who had guided Nightwing to the room took a knee and bowed his head.

"Leave us."

"As you wish my lord." The guide got up and left Nightwing alone with Ra's al Ghul.

Nightwing just stood there a moment. Though he was just sitting across from where Nightwing stood. Ra's al Ghul had a very heavy presence in the room. Nightwing could feel his stomach sink and he thought he was going to be sick.

"Come, sit. I believe you wish to speak to me?" Ghul's voice in a chilling yet calm tone.

Nightwing walked cautiously across the room and sat in front of the old man, then swallowed hard before speaking. "How did you know I wanted to speak to you?"

Ghul grinned. "You are alone and Batman didn't train you to be ignorant. Last to my knowledge you are no assassin so that leaves only a few reasons as to why you would come here."

Nightwing squinted. "How long did you know I was coming?"

"For about an hour or so. You should work on your stealth technique."

"Why didn't you just end your guys out to get me if you knew I was here?"

"And let you skip out on practicing a stealth approach? I am a teacher Nightwing, and the first step in teaching is seeing what a student already knows."

Nightwing just stared at him a little then looked down. He was starting to twiddle his thumbs.

"It peeked my interest. That you, the most level headed one of your peers, would willingly walk into the House of Ghul alone." Ghul rubbed his chin. "So, why do you come here today?"

Nightwing recomposed himself his hands in clenched fists resting on his knees. He straitened his posture. "I want your advice on something."

Ghul raised an eyebrow. "Advice? That was not what I was expecting. Go on."

Nightwing took a deep breath. "The recent incident with the Reach and the organization of the Light. As it came to a conclusion Kid Flash, my best friend, was killed in the saving of earth." Night wing looked down. "I'm not here to challenge you to a duel to the death to get revenge for his life, it wouldn't settle much in the long run and I'd most likely end up dead. Between the Light, the Reach, and… and myself, there is plenty of blame to go around for his death."

Ghul nods with a slight look of shock on his face, "That is a mature answer and not one I would expect from one so young." Nightwing looked him dead in the eyes. "You are wise beyond your year's son, but what is it you wish to ask of me?"

"After this incident I realized I can't stay the way I am now. In order to protect my team, my friends, and my family. I need to get stronger. Not just physically, but mentally stronger as well. That way, maybe next time I won't have to sacrifice my best friend to win the day." Nightwing's head dropped low and he looked down at the floor. "I am here because I wish to learn these things and I can't seem to find them with the League. So I am here instead."

Ghul was silent as he nodded and stood up, He walked over to the wall and picked up a sword. "Very well, but first I wish to have a duel."

Nightwing quickly stood up quickly. "But I just told you I didn't come here to have a duel!"

"True, you did say that, however, you must know by now that you can't learn everything through words alone. Sometimes you must take action. Now draw your weapons!" He pointed the sword toward Nightwing in a stance that invited Nightwing to cross steal with him.

Not two seconds after Nightwing drew his twin Eskrima, Ghul was charging at him with lightning quick reflexes. The sharp clang of metal on metal rang throughout the room bouncing off of the stone walls. "We didn't even." Nightwing had to really focus to block Ghuls attacks. "Decide on the winning conditions. Or what the winner receives."

With a powerful step and full swing of his sword Ghul locked with Nightwing. "The match ends when one of us passes out from exhaustion." He let out a laugh that sent shivers down Nightwings spine. Not because it was a vile and demented laugh like the Jokers, No this was in a way almost worse. It was a genuine laugh of enjoyment, the trill of being in combat was coursing through the veins of the old man. "We will decide the winners reward then."

Nightwing winced a little but kept fighting. "We are going to be here a while if that's the case." He thought to himself. "Fine then I accept!" And he attacked Ghul with a new found energy that almost threw the old man off balance.

"Excellent." He hissed.

* * *

July 30, 2016

2:24 am

Ra's al Ghul's Mt. Fortress

They had been locked in combat for nearly forty eight hours straight and it was taking a toll on both men not having stopped to eat or rest the entire time. Nightwing had been thrown to the ground a few times but sprang back up without missing a beat. But both men were close to the end, about to just fall over and admit defeat. However neither one wanted to lose they had been fighting so long and so hard that they both wanted to just stop but nether wanted to lose.

"I haven't felt this alive in years!" Ghul yelled as the two continued to clash. "But it is time it was over!"

Nightwing stepped back to reposition himself. The adrenalin was pumping full force through his veins, his body covered with superficial cuts and bruises covered his body. His mussels screamed at him to stop his head had stopped thinking rationally for a long time now and his body was just reacting to Ghuls movements, trying to get a leg up on him, however, as much as he hated to admit it, he was having the time of his life.

"I couldn't agree more!" Nightwing shouted back with a wild smile across his face.

What happened next ended the twos fight in a matter of seconds. Ghul went in full force with a single handed overhead swing. Nightwing had to use both Eskrima to block the crushing blow of the sword. However in doing so he had no way to block a second attack. As soon as the sword came down Ghul reached for a dagger hidden in his cloak, and with the butt end came under and connected with Nightwings jaw with a very sudden crack.

Nightwing saw this all happen in slow motion but it was too late for him to react. Before he knew it he was sprawled on the floor, out cold.

Nightwing sprang back to a cautious stat as a bucket of ice-water hit him. With a sudden gasp for air. "Holy shit!" He started to come back to his senses. He saw Ghul once again sitting where he was before.

"You did better than I expected." His voice now back to its once chilled demeanor. "I have not had the pleasure of fighting someone for that long and hard in a long time."

Nightwing walked over and sat in front of the old man.

"At the beginning of out match I lured you in with false openings. But as we fought on you stopped falling for those and payed more attention to my attack pattern."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you are not unteachable, in fact you learn at quite an alarming rate."

"Thank you sir, but may I ask? What was that duel for? What did it prove?"

"One it shows you have great physical strength, second that you have a powerful will, and third you possess great mental patience. You would make an excellent apprentice and student, and I believe in time under my guidance you could reach great potential."

Nightwings mouth hung open a little in astonishment at the praise he just received. In this one fight he had learned a lot about this man and while he could never see them as allies he did have a great respect for him now. Nightwing chuckled to himself in his mind. _"He was part of the Light, head of the League of Shadows, and someone who wants to concur the world one day. And now I respect him. Not as a person, but as a warrior."_ "I don't know how to react to that." Nightwing looked down at the floor.

"However that just isn't possible for you to be my student." Nightwing looked up in slight disbelief.

"Why?"

"Because after this fight not only have I gotten to see your martial prowess but your mental strength as well. You are now a respected warrior in my eyes, a worthy combatant. I will not teach those who I see as an opponent worthy of my full respect."

Nightwing was both honored and a little downhearted at this. Ghul could see it in the young hero as Nightwing let out a slight sigh.

"There is nothing I can teach you for you are no longer a boy but coming into your own as a man." Ghul said to him. "But I never said I won't help you. The answers you seek I do not have, but I can point you to a formal pupal of mine who might be of some help."

Nightwings face brightened up a little.

"I said I would tell you where to find him. Convincing him to help answer your questions is something you must do on your own."

Nightwing bowed his head to the old man. "Thank you, for everything."

"Know this young warrior. From this day on I will see you as an opponent worthy of my steal and our fight will be just as intense if not more so then the one we just finished." Ra's al Ghul stood up and motioned for Nightwing to also stand. The old man bowed his head. Nightwing suddenly realized that the room had been filled with Ghul's followers and were all were kneeling and bowing their head as well. "You passed the trial of the League of Shadows. From this day on you are seen as an honorary former member and will be treated with the utmost respect when confronted on the field of battle. And during times when we are not combating one another know that you have access to all information and resources of the League."

Nightwings eyes grew wide. He finally realized the gravity of the situation. _"Holly shit, what will Batman say if he finds out. Actually what would any of the Justice League say if they found out he just joined the League of Shadows?"_ Nightwing put the thought aside for now. "Thank you sir."

"You will find my former pupal in Rwanda. I'll send you the exact location." Ghul said in his chilled voice. "Good luck on your travels, and may you find the answers you seek."

Nightwing bowed his head slightly and made his way to the door. He turned back and took one last look around the room when his stomach started to growl. _"Damn I'm starving."_ He thought to himself and he walked back out into the freezing weather.

When Nightwing left Ghul moved to the room where the only land line in or out of the castle was. He dialed in a number then held up the phone to his ear. "Hello, its Ra's al Ghul."

"Well if it isn't my old teacher giving me a call. Tell me what I can do for you."

"I have sent the young hero Nightwing to your old compound in Rwanda. He seeks guidance and answers I believe only you can teach him."

"What?! You trying to dump the Bat brat on me? What if I don't want to help him?"

"What you decide to do with him is your business, kill him for all I care. But you should know, he passed the final trial."

There was a pause, "The final trial is being able to stand your own against you in single combat for twenty four hours strait with no food or rest." There was another pause. "How long did he last?"

"Almost forty eight hours."

There was another long pause. "I'll think about it." The voice now in a low and dangerous mellowed out tone.

Ghul smiled. "Good luck, Mr. Wilson."

* * *

Slade sat back in his chair twirling his knife and smiled. "So the original Bat brat joined the League of Shadows and is coming to pay me a visit. This just might be worth looking into after all."

* * *

 **|Hey guys I know this is being put up quick but I'm enjoying writing this.**

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter. Nightwing actually joining the League of Shadows was a spur of the moment thought when writing. It might come into play later or another story entirely.**

 **Side note this story as a whole will be the foundation to all of my other Young Justice Fan Fiction.**

 **Please give comments and reviews**

 **Happy Reading.|**


	3. 3: The Call

August 2, 2016

3:46 pm

Unknown location in Rwanda

Looking at his scanner while wiping the sweat from his brow, Nightwing trudges on slowly making his way to the location specified by Ra's al Ghul. "Rwanda, a country that has been ripped apart by civil conflict, in a remote hostile climate, and of little importance to most other countries." Nightwing swats away a few insects. "It makes sense, this is the perfect place for a former member of the League of Shadows to hide out. Unless you want to be found, no one would find you."

Suddenly his hip started to vibrate and he takes out his phone. "What the hell? I get service out here?"

He had just brought his flip phone with him that he used when on patrol, it was useful for when coms were down or he needed an additional line with someone for a privet conversation. _"I brought this out of habit, I didn't actually think I would use it. The reception here sucks, I've been in a dead zone for days."_ He thought as he flipped it open.

"Hello?"

* * *

August 2, 2016

3:03 pm

Watchtower

"Ughh! It's been almost a month and we haven't heard a thing from him!" Tim complained, a clear sound of irritation in his voice. He was sitting in the common room that had been set aside for the team within the watch tower. While they were all on the Watchtower with the Justice League because they had earned it, the teens and adults still needed some personal space from each other.

When Nightwing decided to take his leave of absence from the team he only told Kaldur about it and left it to him to tell the others. This left a bad taste in the mouths of a few members of the team. Mostly the younger members who at the very least wanted to see him off. The older members of the team knew that is how Nightwing chose to operate and while they were a little disappointed they understood the reason for it.

"Even Batman doesn't know where he went. Batman! I can't even go to the bathroom without him somehow finding out." Tim/Robin continued to rant as Impulse and Blue Beetle sat on the couch watching TV only half way listening to him.

"I'm sure he's fine. He just needed some time away is all." Impulse was flipping through the channels faster than Blue could keep up.

"Slow it down man."

"Oh, Sorry, My bad."

"That's not the point guys. It's fine if he wanted some time off but that doesn't mean cut off all communication for a month." Just then Cassie came flying into the room strait over to Robin, with Batgirl and Kaldur walking in behind her. The two of them having a conversation on the team and future missions as they entered the room.

Cassie leaned over the back of the couch giving Robin a hug and peck on the cheek. "What's going on Tim?" Still wrapped around the newest boy wonder.

Robin felt his mind and body relax when Cassie hugged him. Being with her happy, strait forward, and caring personality was like a breath of fresh air in his life. _"Was this what it was like to be truly in love with someone?"_ Tim wondered to himself. He had calmed a bit and was about to start explaining when Impulse opened his mouth.

"Tim's been doing nothing but complain about Nightwing all day." He made sure to put emphasis on the last part of his statement.

Robin glared at Impulse but with Cassie there he could only get so upset at him.

Batgirl turned her head at the mentioning of Nightwing. She and Kaldur made their way over to the couch where the other team members were conversing.

"This is not the first time Nightwing has gone off. When he was still Robin he would go off for several weeks at a time." Kaldur said trying to defuse the situation.

"Yes but that's not the point." Robin said trying to show that they were all missing the point behind why he was upset. Cassie gave him a sight squeeze in her arms, he calmed down a bit. "When he went off before he would send in regular reports saying what he was doing."

Batgirl and Kaldur looked at each other then back to Robin who had his head looking down. This time Batgirl spoke up. "Look, Batman said that Nightwing was taking a trip to the Caribbean to relax for a while."

"Right." Kaldur said backing her up. "Remember he has been in charge of the team during a very difficult time, and then there was the loss of Wally."

The whole room got quit at the mentioning of Wally. His death was still lingering in the backs of their minds.

Robin spoke down heartedly. "The least he could do is call and let us know he's alive."

Batgirl sighed. "Fine, I get your point so stop getting down about it. Have you tried calling him instead?"

"He won't answer his communicator."

"Have you tried his cell?"

"He won't answer that either."

"Did you try his other cell?"

This turned a few heads toward Batgirl with a slight look of confusion. "Nightwing has two cell phones?" Impulse asked with a hint of sarcasm and astonishment.

"By that reaction I guess that means you haven't called it." Batgirl pulled out her phone and scrolled down to Nightwings second number. Everyone started to get up to crowed the phone so they could hear if Nightwing picked up. She put up a hand for them all to sit back down. "I'll put it on speaker."

As the phone started to ring they were joined by Beast Boy, La'gaan, and Bee, as well as Zatanna and Rocket. The last, two members of the Justice League but found themselves hanging out with the Team in their down time. Probably because of their closeness in age to the older members. And finally trailing behind them were the two newest members to the team, Cyborg and Raven.

Beast Boy piped up as they entered the room, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Blue turned around and put a finger to his lips. "Shhh, we're calling Nightwing."

The new arrivals perked up at hearing this and quickly ran over to the others sitting on the couch surrounding Batgirl as the phone rang. Cyborg's face lit up a little, he had never met Nightwing before but he has heard the stories about him from the other Team members. When asked Raven said she was curious but her facial expression stayed much the same under the hood of her dark purple cloak. They waited on edge for Nightwing to pick up.

"Hello?" It was Nightwings voice over the phone.

There was a sudden wave of hello's and greetings coning from the team at the sound of their friends voice. Batgirl made a motion for them to quiet down so they could hear him speak. "Nightwing? This is Batgirl. How are you?"

Nightwing looked around, he was on top of a forest covered hill and could see a compound a ways off in the distance. "Oh? I'm a… I'm doing well. How about you? How's everyone doing?"

Batgirl looked around the room at all of the smiling faces, "We're all glad to finally hear your voice in about a month. You really should check in more." There was a huff heard on the other end of the phone. "I know you're rolling your eyes at me." She said.

"You always could tell couldn't you?" Nightwing said playfully as he took a seat on a fallen log.

Everyone in the room started to laugh as the two started to bicker with each other. Batgirl and Nightwing had known each other a long time and knew just how to get under each other's skin. It also meant it was hard to keep secrets from each other. _"I'll have to be careful not to tip her off."_ Nightwing thought to himself.

Beast Boy popped into the conversation, "So how is the resort retreat going? Meet any foxy ladies walking around."

Rocket elbowed him in the ribs at his foxy ladies remark.

"Ow. Easy I was just asking."

"Resort?" Nightwing asked. _"That must be the cover story Alfred thought to tell everyone."_ Nightwing thought to himself.

"Yea, down in the Caribbean." La'gaan said.

Kaldur followed up, "How is the water down there? I hear it is crystal clear."

"Right the resort I'm at." Nightwing started. Hearing the tone in Nightwings voice something in her mind clicked and she knew it, somewhere deep down she knew it but didn't want to believe it. Her head drooped a bit and she started to block out what Nightwing was saying, she was about to call him out on it when someone else did first.

"You're lying…" It was Zatanna. There was a slight gasp in the room that came from everyone and then it got really quiet.

Batgirl was taken back for a second, the fact that someone else besides her could call Dick out on his world famous Grayson Bull Shit that he managed to get away with. She remembered that Zatanna had dated Nightwing a while back but the two split up when she decided to join the League and Nightwing wanted to stay with the Team. Though you could tell she still cared for him but now it was closer to a brother sister relationship, thought Zatanna would still give him the occasional kiss or two.

It was a relief to Batgirl that Zatanna had called him out, and not her. She could skip right past being disappointed in him strait to being furious with him.

Nightwing suddenly stopped talking, knowing full well that if both Batgirl and Zatanna were on the phone with him he should give up the act now. He gave a slight chuckle over the phone.

"I can hardly see what's funny." Impulse said, feeling slightly hurt at the fact that their previous leader, mentor, and friend had been lying to them this whole phone call. Most in the room nodded in agreement.

Cyborg and raven looked at each other and feeling a bit uncomfortable in this situation and looked as all of their team mates faces. They were either sad, disappointed, or frustrated at the fact Nightwing was lying to them about where he is and what he is doing.

Batgirl spoke next. "Richard Grayson." Her voice was low and cold and gave a few in the room a shiver.

A look of shock came over Tim. He rarely heard Dick's full name said aloud and he never thought that he would hear Batgirl say it on the Watchtower of all places and in front of almost the whole team. "Batgirl!" He said abruptly. She stared coldly at him. He went back to being quiet.

"Dick I am furious with you at the moment." Batgirl said in her same tone. Everyone else in the room was still dead quiet and shifting a bit in there seat.

Kaldur being the one exception. He just watched with a calm expression on his face. This wasn't the first time he has seen Nightwing get chewed out.

Nightwing took a deep breath. "Yea, I guessed that Babs." He normally wouldn't call her by her nickname when in this sort of scenario, _"But at this point it doesn't matter too much."_ He thought to himself.

"I'll just skip over the part when I kick your ass for now. Just tell me where you are now." Batgirl barley containing her rage and she started tearing up.

"Fine, I'll tell you and save you the trouble of trying to trace the call." He took a deep breath. "I'm in the country of Rwanda at an unknown location. It's not on any map."

"Rwanda! What are you doing there?" It was Tim this time.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

Nightwing took a minute to find the words to say what he is doing without causing them to want to run after him. "I'm seeing an acquaintance of an acquaintance here." He said, after all it's not like he could tell them he is off to see a former apprentice of Ra's al Ghul to get some advice on life and how to grow as a leader and individual.

There was just silence for a moment then he heard Kaldur's voice. He guessed that Batgirl had passed off the phone being to angary with him to speak. "Nightwing, it is clear you do not want us to know who you will be meeting with. While I don't like your decision to keep it a secret I will respect it."

There were some gasps and head turns at this statement. Even Batgirl found herself taken aback by it, she thought that Kaldur would tear Nightwing a new one over the phone.

Nightwing had a sigh of relief. "Thank you my friend."

"I'm not done." Kaldur said his voice getting deeper and more dangerous. Eyes widened, most of the team hadn't heard Kaldur when he was angary. "You will send in a report every two weeks saying whether or not you are alive and well. Should you fail to do so, we will make all efforts to locate you and track you down."

Nightwing didn't protest, he knew how stubborn the Atlantean could be. "I can live with that."

"Good." Kaldue's voice changed again, back to its gentle normal tone. "Know that we do this because we worry. You are our friend, brother, and comrade."

"I know."

"Until we speak again my friend." Kaldur then hung up the phone and looked around at the now just saddened faces of his team.

Beast Boy was the first to break the silence. "We are going after him right?"

"No we are not Beast Boy."

"And why not?" This time it was Impulse.

"Because, Nightwing is on a journey of self-enlightenment." Kaldur said, his tone unwavering.

Zatanna looked up. "How do you know that Kaldur?" There were several nods in agreement,

Kaldur sighed, "When he left the team I saw a look in his eye. It was the look of a man who was confused and unsure witch way to go. I thought then that he was going to seek guidance to help him through this dark time. The fact that he is going around the world seeking different individuals only confirms my theory." He handed the phone back to Batgirl. "And I trust Nightwing. If he thinks he needs help, he will be resilient but he will ask."

The group started to disperse and move off in their separate directions. Leaving only Kaldur and Batgirl in the room. Kaldur looks to Batgirl. "Are you alright with this answer?"

Batgirl looked up at him. "I can't stand it when he lies to me, keeps secrets. After all the two of us have done together. Saved each other's lives and fought back to back."

"I know how you feel. However we all have our inner daemons and Nightwing is no exception, and part of ridding ourselves of them is dragging them out into the light ourselves. But until the time we are ready to do so we rely on our friends to help keep the demons locked in the closet." He gave Batgirl a gentle smile.

She looked up at him, Kaldur was wise beyond his years. She returned his smile. "I guess you're right, this is something Nightwing has to do." The two of them started to walk out of the room. "But when he gets back I'm still going to kick his ass."

He gives her a playful nudge "Not if I get to him first." He said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Nightwing hung up the phone. That conversation got his blood pressure up. He hated lying to his friends and he hated having to lie to Babs most of all. But he did feel a bit better having talked to them all it felt like he now had their blessing to follow through with his personal mission. "There is probably a line forming of people wanting to kick my ass when I get back." He chuckled to himself as he makes his way down the hill into the abandoned compound.

As he approached the compound he takes a look around. It was premiered by a metal panel wall that is in different levels of decay along it. In the center there was an air field and several old hangers off to the side.

"Well, this is the place. No backing out now." Nightwing cautiously steps forward into the compound.

* * *

 **|Hey guys thanks for reading.**

 **Next Chapter will be more exciting, this chapter was to open up story for the rest of the team as well as fill in space to give me a little more time on the next chapter.**

 **Like always please feel free to review and comment.**

 **If you have a** **suggestion** **or idea shoot me a pm.**

 **Happy Reading|**


	4. 4: Dealing with the Devil

August 3, 2016

1:04 am

Rwanda

Nightwing had made an initial sweep of the compound, circling the outer wall before checking the buildings by the air strip. He had systematically worked the smaller buildings first, the only building left was the main hanger.

He peers through the door and starts to walk to the center of the building. There is a large hole in the ceiling that lets the silver moonlight shine down onto him.

"You took your time getting here."

Nightwing drew his weapons and took a low fighting stance. Eyes darting all over looking for the source of the voice. "Show yourself!"

There is a loud thump followed by the slow yet evenly placed sound of a single pair of boots coming toward Nightwing.

Stepping into the edge of the silver moon light appeared a man with jet black Kevlar armor with orange accents. Covered from head to toe in assorted weapons and ammo, with a face mask split in two, one side black the other a fiery orange. "Deathstroke." The name made an icy chill run down Nightwings spine.

"In the flesh." Deathstroke took another step forward, his hands on one another, sitting in the small of his back.

Nightwing noticed that Deathstroke wasn't arming himself or dropping into a combat stance. "There a reason you're not going to fight?"

"Call it blind curiosity. Now do tell me, what did you hope to find here?"

Nightwing tensed up his battle stance. "I'm looking for the former student of Ra's al Ghul." Nightwing looked Deathstroke up and down. "You wouldn't be him, would you?"

"Does it matter? I'm the only other person here."

Nightwing dropped his stance a little. "So you're saying I'm stuck with you."

"Call it whatever way you want. Now why would you want to acquaint yourself with such a shifty character like that?" Deathstroke started walking in a counter clockwise manner around Nightwing.

Nightwings eyes followed Deathstroke as he walked around him. "I was told he could give me answers to my questions."

"Then ask away. What's the worst I can do? Tell you I don't know?" Deathstroke was now standing still with arms crossed over his chest.

Nightwing sighed, he had a point. He has already talked about his problem with Ghul, at this point it's not like telling Deathstroke his problems could make them any worse. Dropping his fighting stance completely he looks up at Deathstroke. "It's a bit of a long story."

"I've got time."

Nightwing walks over and grabs an old ammo crate and sets it down to sit on. "You don't mind if I?"

"Help yourself."

Nightwing sits down. "I guess to understand my question I should tell the story behind it and how I got to where I am now."

* * *

It took Nightwing the better part of a few hours to tell his story to Deathstroke who just stood there and listened to his story. He decided to start from when he started the undercover operation to infiltrate the Light. Deathstroke knew most of it already so it's not like he was giving away ground breaking Intel.

There were a few moments he could feel himself tier up. He expected Deathstroke to say something but he just stood their silently and waited for him to finish. When Nightwing finally finished reciting his tail. The two individuals sat in silence for wat seemed like an eternity. Each waiting to see what the other would do.

Deathstroke bade the first move. He raised his hands and removed his helmet. Nightwing studied his face, the gruff exterior of one of the most dangerous men in the world. "Nothing is permanent and everything is perception."

"What?"

"It's a saying, I don't remember who said it or when I heard it originally, but they are words I now live by." Deathstroke was looking down at his mask in his hands.

"What does it mean?"

Deathstroke looked up at Nightwing. "It means exactly what it says. Nothing in this world was meant to last forever, so when something ends you must accept it and move on. The second part that everything is perception is also strait forward. Your whole life is how you perceive it to be, weather you had a good or a bad day is all how you view it."

Nightwing smiled up at Deathstroke. "Never took you as the philosophical type."

Deathstroke just shook his head. "Please, everyone has words they live by. A philosophy, code, even religion. Thing is people can't operate without one, and when they try they break. Thing is you have been living by Batman's code witch has worked for you up until now."

"I know, that's why I'm trying to find my own." Nightwing said putting his head in his hands.

"Perhaps what you need, is to see his code from the other side. No one went through this without guidance and looking at others until they were able to cut their own path."

"What are you saying?"

"You have lived two lives up until this point. One as Nightwing, the other as Dick Grayson."

Nightwings eyes went wide, he stood up quickly the crate he was sitting on shot back from how quickly he got up. "How do you know that?!"

Deathstroke just shook his head with a slight chuckle. "Batman isn't the only one with good intel connections."

"If you know mine then you probably deduced Batman's as well, have you told anyone?" Nightwings voice was at a dangerous low. His eyes narrowed at Deathstroke.

Deathstrokes face became hard and serious. "I have, and no, your personal names are more valuable to me as a secret than if they were exposed."

Nightwing relaxed a bit.

"To continue where I left off you lead two lives. Both are heavily influenced by Batman, but now his methods and ideologies are too weak to hold up the stress your under. I'm saying you need a third persona. One who can do things that both Nightwing and Dick Grayson are incapable of doing."

"And you're saying you can teach me these things?"

"I can teach you, but what you decide to learn and take away from my teaching is ultimately up to you. Remember you came to me, I'm not forcing you to stay here or telling you what you should or shouldn't do."

Nightwing stood in silence. He knew Deathstroke spoke the truth, and it was as he said. Deathstroke wasn't forcing him to do anything. If he went back, if he quit now he might never get another chance at an opportunity like this. "I'll do it."

Deathstroke looked Nightwing in the eye.

"I'll go with you and learn from you. I don't know for how long but I will go back to my friends eventually." Nightwing stated with a strait look on his face.

Deathstroke smiled then put his face mask back on. "A wise decision Nightwing."

"So what now?"

"First you must go by a different name when under my tutelage."

Nightwing though for a moment. This was probably for the best, wouldn't want to tarnish Nightwings name by having him run around with Deathstroke. And if he ran into the team it would be easier to get away without raising suspicion. "Like what?"

Deathstroke thought for a moment then smiled under his mask. "Ravager."

 **| Hey guys sorry on the wait. I know this is a shorter chapter but that was due in part of two reasons.**

 **One: Had to Finnish up Finals**

 **Two: This was a hard chapter to write.**

 **I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can, It shouldn't be to long so I hope this can hold you over until then. As always feel free to review and give suggestions.**

 **Happy Reading|**


	5. 5: Legacy

August 5, 2016

12:15 pm

Unknown location in the Middle East

The ride on the small cargo plane with Slade from Rwanda had been quiet and uneventful. As Slade slept the whole way and there was no one else on the plane other than the pilot and his co and that part of the plane was locked and sealed. So Nightwing was left alone to ponder his thoughts.

When they made touch down at their destination it was little more than a few metal structures, and where they were? _"Go figure his base is in another war torn country."_ Nightwing thought to himself as the pilot stated that they were landing in the middle east but not specifically where.

Nightwing changed into an extra enforcer uniform that was on the cargo plane at Slade's suggestion. He opted to not take a gun but loaded up on throwing knives and other assorted edged weaponry. He pulled a black ski mask on to still protect his identity.

There were craters and bullet holes all over the place. A few anti air flack cannons scanned the sky while men and women in desert camo armor patrolled the area. The only real difference between these solders and ones from the United States was that they wore an emblem that resembled Deathstrokes mask instead of a country flag.

Slade saw Nightwing taking an interest in his operation. "If you have a question, by all means, do ask."

"Well I half expected your people to all be dressed in black with a slight resemblance to your armor."

"Tell me what good would black do in the desert? Despite what you might think I'm not some cartoon villain or that psychopathic clown the Bat fights. I am a very practical man and a ruthless one when it comes to my business."

Nightwing followed Slade as they walked over to the largest building. "Before you get to twitchy and start to gather intel on this base I'm going to save you a future head ach." Slade said interrupting Nightwings thoughts. "This operation is coming to a close and we are only here for a short stop to pick something up."

Nightwing rolled his eyes. "Right."

Deathstroke stopped momentarily, "Informally I don't care how you address me. But in the field I hold you to the same level I do everyone else. You will refer to me as Sir." There was a dangerous edge in his voice. "Do I make myself clear Ravager?"

Dick hesitated before answering. "Sir, yes, sir." His voice was low.

"Don't patronize me. It isn't good for your health."

As the two men walked into the HQ for this off site operation they were given salutes by several men and women. Slade returned them back in a quick and snappy manor.

Nightwing didn't salute back partly because he felt out of place doing it and secondly because he didn't think it was his place to do it. "Quite the well-oiled machine you got here."

"Most of the people under me are x-military of one form or another. Some found that it was more lucrative on the other side, others saw that we get more done than their government ever would, and then there are the few that are here for the legitimization of mass murder." He said this last one with a slight chuckle that made Dicks stomach turn over.

They finally stopped at the base commander's office. "So what or who is it we are here to get?"

"…"

"Sir."

"That would be me." It was a young women's voice and it came from behind the commander desk.

Nightwing looked as the chair turned around. It was a young woman she looked to be about his age. She had long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, she wore black armor with orange accents, _"Clearly only officers hold the same command colors as Slade."_ But the biggest thing he noticed was she had an eye patch. All that aside though she didn't look half bad, in fact she was filling out her uniform like no one's business.

Slade ignored Nightwing clearly looking at the commander and studying her features. "Rose, you seem well."

Rose looked up at Slade. "Father."

Nightwing choked a little at her statement. It was hard to fathom that Slade Wilson, Deathstroke, had children. And on top of that they weren't some creepy murdering psychopath but a completely normal looking girl. A drop dead gorgeous one at that, minus the fact she had the eye patch, no even with the eye patch she could be a Victoria Secret model.

She glances over at him as he tried to recompose himself after this new turn of events became presented to him.

"So this is the one you were talking about?" She gets up from her desk and gives him a once over. "He doesn't have it."

Nightwing tilted his head slightly in confusion, then looked to Slade for an answer.

"She doesn't feel a killers instinct coming off of you." He clarified without even looking back at him.

"You're sure you want him as the new Ravager?"

"No. Not him, I want what he has the dormant potential to become."

Rose looked at her father then back to Nightwing. "So you want me to train him for you is what you're asking? It would be a waste of time"

Her words bit hard at Nightwings pride but he figured that since he was completely new here that it will probably be a reoccurring thing to get verbally ridiculed by this woman. _"New, she said I was the "New" Ravager. Does that mean there are or have been others? A question for another time."_

"I will decide if it is a waste of time." Slade's voice was deadly low. "I will teach him; you will spar with him until he is able to do what I say without a thought."

"As you wish. Father." And with that she left the room to gather her things and get ready to leave on the plane.

"She is a quick learner and the best student I have ever trained. Though damn it all that she got her mother's mouth and short temper." Slade sighed.

Nightwing was a little surprised. He had similar talks with Batman regarding the Team. _"I guess parenting is the same all over."_ He let himself have this small pleasure. That Deathstroke, the feared mercenary that every crime lord in the world wants on pay roll struggles with his own teen age daughter.

"I believe that in sparing with her you will teach her as much and likewise, her teach you." Slade then turned around and walked out of the room with Nightwing in toe.

* * *

August 6, 2016

12:03am

In rout to Deathstrokes outpost

Once again he was on a plane. It was larger this time but it was still a cargo plane. Next to him was a sleeping Deathstroke and across from him was Rose who appeared to be sleeping for the first half of the plane flight. Nightwing just sat there twiddling his thumbs, after all there was no internet, no cell reception. Just him and his thoughts.

He was wondering how the team was doing, what was the latest mission they were assigned to. Have they been doing their training on a day to day or is Kaldur slacking off with them. It made him almost sad that he wasn't there with them. But then he thought back to what Ra's Al Gul had told him.

He then decided to start thinking on what his own moral code should be. He decided that the saying Slade told him were a good place to start.

"You should try to get some sleep."

Nightwing jumped back to reality. "What?"

Rose was staring at him. "I said you should get some sleep. Once we start there will be little time to rest. So first rule, sleep when you can."

"I'll remember that." He gave her a smile then looked back down at his feet.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

She gave him a scowl. "We're going to need to work on your hearing as well. I'm asking why you, Nightwing, Batman's protégé, loved by the people for keeping the world safe would want to become the Ravager. The feared right hand of the infamous Deathstroke."

Nightwing sat in silence for a moment. What Rose said was true, he was all of those things, and yet. "Because Nightwing wasn't able to save his best friend, but maybe, just maybe Ravager could find a way."

"The Ravager doesn't have any friends." Roses voice was cold and monotone.

The cargo hold of the plane was silent once more. Until Nightwing finally spoke again.

"So was it hard? Growing up I mean, under Slade."

Rose tilted her head back and thought. "Despite what he has done and what you may think of him he hasn't been a bad father. Because his work is the way it is I moved around a lot, it only increased after mom died but I don't really remember it."

"Sorry to hear that."

She glanced at him. "It wasn't a perfect life but I got what I needed. Sure there were times he would fall through on a promise or he'd make me mad. But what parent doesn't. He taught me martial arts as a form of exercise and enjoyed doing it. He never once forced me into the "family business" so to speak. I chose to be here."

Nightwing thought that while the places and events were different that both he and Rose probably shared very similar childhoods.

Deciding it would be best to change the subject Nightwing decided to ask the other question plaguing his mind.

"You said I was the _New_ Ravager. Have there been others?"

Rose looked at him, and was in silence gathering her thoughts before speaking.

"You are the third."

"Who were the other two?"

Rose took a deep breath. "The first was my father's partner back when he was part of the United States Special forces. This was a long time ago before Deathstroke became the name that it is today."

"And the second?"

"He was my son. Grant Wilson." Nightwing turned to see that Deathstroke had awoken.

Nightwing was unsure if he should press the issue but decided he would like to know whose shoes he is filling. "What happened to him."

Deathstroke turned to him slowly. "He's dead. Killed in a fight with the Justice league. He was the mastermind and executioner behind a series of bombings at U.S. embassies. Instead of surrendering he decided to take himself out along with anything within a three kilometer radius."

Nightwing looked across to Rose who had a tier coming from her eye. Understandable though, he may have been a terrible person who did awful things but the man was still her older brother. After all, you don't pick who your related to.

Deathstroke continued. "Know this, that by taking up the mantle of the Ravager his past deeds will be how others including the JLA will judge you. But for you Ravager is a blank slate to do with what you will. Will he become another Nightwing? Or will he become what Nightwing will never be able to for the sake of your mission. Whatever it might be."

After that not a single word was spoken on the plane until they touched down in their final destination. Back in the United States, Death Valley Nevada.

 **|Wow, hey guys I know this has been a long time coming but I have been out the whole summer and now with school coming back its time to dive back into the thick of fan fiction writing.**

 **Know that there is a lot to this story and that I am working on several different parts all at the same time.**

 **As it has been a long time since the last up load please tell me what you think.**

 **I find the feedback you guys leave to be both inspiring and helpful.**

 **The next chapter will be out soon. happy Reading|**


	6. 6: Sink or Swim

August 6, 2016

9:37am

Death Valley Nevada

 _"Nothing, absolutely nothing."_ That was Nightwings first thought after getting off the plane. That's all there was out here. Dirt, sand, rocks and nothing as far as the eye could see. Nothing and no one would ever come out here. The facility was underground, a large hangar exposed its self to swallow the plane before retreating back underground.

"It's what makes it the perfect hidden training facility." Deathstroke said almost as if on que. Like he could read Nightwings very thoughts.

Nightwing turned to him and he looked back.

"This will be your new home in between missions I assign you. While you are here you will train day and night until it is time for you to practice in the field." Slade started walking away and a trap door appeared. "Are you waiting for a formal invitation?"

Nightwing jogged over and went down the trap door.

It was dark, and run down. Suddenly the power flicked on with a loud clank and a long and loud wine. Nightwing winced at the sudden appearance of light.

"Rose must have found the circuit breaker."

"You still pay the light bill for this place?"

"It runs on its own self sufficient power generator. Not that it needs more than this seeing as this facility is no longer in use. I abandoned it when my operation started to expand and became too big for this base."

Nightwing wiped his glove on a wall sill. The dust that accumulated here would give Alfred a heart attack. "How long ago was that?"

"About 13 years ago I believe."

The two continued walking until they got to what appeared to be the hanger. There was the cargo plane they just arrived in as well as an assortment of other things. Including a blacked out Black Hawk helicopter, a jeep and two motor bikes, all of them in matching black.

This made Nightwing chuckle to himself.

"What's so amusing?" Slade questioned.

Nightwing took a moment. "For two people so different in principals, you and Batman have a similar choice when it comes to color pallets."

"So it would seem." Slade was clearly not as amused by Nightwings observation as he was. "Back to the grand tour."

Nightwing shrugged it off and continued to follow the man.

"The hangar will double as the training area, it has adequate punching bags, dummies, and dead weights to meet your training needs. This is the weapon locker over here and the room you will be staying will be through the door on the right."

They walked into the room and besides a signal double bed there was a small kitchen, desk and computer, and a bathroom at the back.

"Your new gear you will be using is in the bag beside the bed."

Nightwing went over and put the bag on the bed, opening the bag looking right back at him is a mask like the one Deathstroke wears, but it was a battleship grey.

"Get changed. We are starting now." Deathstroke said while exiting the room.

Nightwing picked up the mask and stared at it for a minute before taking a deep breath. "Damn… What have you agreed to put yourself through Grayson?"

Nightwing changed out of his uniform and put it in the bag exchanging it for the new Ravager outfit. He hesitated a second before putting the mask on. "You wanted this Grayson. So suck it up and do it right." And with that last bit of resolve he put the mask on and walked out of the room.

Slade was standing in the middle of the training area. "You even put on the mask? I half expected you to wear everything but."

"If I'm going to do this, might as well go the whole mile."

"I like your resolve boy, you just might turn out to be worth my time."

Nightwing took a quick glance around. "I don't see Rose. I thought you said I would spar with her."

"In due time, she is securing the rest of this facility. But she is merely here to reinforce what I teach you. After all I have a business to run, I can't stay here watching you do something over and over."

Ravager nodded.

"Good now lesson number one will be weapon and gear selection."

Dick was a little confused. "Why? I've honed my skills and know my gear like the back of my hand."

"Exactly, your style of fighting the way it is now is unique to Nightwing. But you aren't Nightwing, you are Ravager now."

What Slade said made since. If someone from the Team or the Justice League saw him fight it probably wouldn't be too hard to figure out who he really was under the mask.

Slade walked over to him. "You will be using this and other firearms along with your other weapons." Slade held out a 9mm Beretta pistol, but Ravager just looked at it.

"Why would I need this. I'm fine with my other weapons." Dick knew this wasn't the response that Slade was looking for but he had to say it. "Batman drilled into us not to use guns in a fight."

"That may be what Batman taught you, but what I'm telling you is that against opponents stronger than you in a one on one fight you are doomed to fail because you have decided not to use a gun."

Dicks stomach sank. "Then tell me why I'll fail without a gun."

"The weaponry you have now is suitable for disabling opponents at close and medium range. If you and I were to go one on one at close, mid, and long range the odds would be in my favor every signal time. That isn't me bragging it is just fact. Your best chance at beating me would be at close range. Your odds would drop considerably at mid-range. And at long range I would win every time."

"What makes you think that?" Ravager had his hands clinched tight.

"I've been fighting longer than you have it's as simple as that. Then you look at our choice of gear. We are about equal at close range but I win out in mid, and you have nothing that can touch me at long range." Slade's arms were crossed over his chest.

He was right, Slade wasn't trying to rouse him. He was just telling it like it is, so why did it bother him so much.

"Are you upset that your beloved gadgets are holding you back?" Slade tilted his head up. "Does it infuriate you that you have been I'll equipped to deal with any situation despite what you might have thought?"

"Yes…" Ravager had his head down and his arms started to shake.

"Are you admitting that Batman set you up for failure by limiting your tool set?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Yes."

It shocked Dick to hear himself say it. He didn't want to say it but the answer slipped out. But he did, he admitted to Batman having failed him, and in front of Slade of all people. He could feel a tier well up in the corner of his eye, and he was suddenly glad to have the mask on. At least Slade wouldn't see his eyes start to water. His hands started to hurt from holding them clenched closed for so long.

"If you want you want to take the first step to power, and the ability to change yourself you must let go of your persona as Nightwing. When you put on that mask, you are the Ravager."

Slade held out the gun once more. "Now you could take the gun, or you could pack up right now. It will save me the head ach later."

Ravager took it, looking down at the gun in his hand. "You know you are a world renowned criminal. I could kill you with this right now."

"Then what's stopping you?" Slade's voice was low and dark.

"I don't know."

"It's the lack of a killer instinct, you are thinking before you act. Sometimes it's better to act before you think."

Ravager looked up at Slade having stared at the gun for the duration of their conversation.

"It's also loaded with rubber bullets. You didn't think I would load actual ammunition for someone who has never fired a weapon before? You clearly forgot who you're dealing with."

With that the two of them went about the basics of firing the weapon, Ravager had decent hand eye coordination so he was able to pick up the art of the quick draw and firing on the move relatively quickly. The physical movement of using the pistol in combat was a bit tricky. Wanting to aim every shot, Ravager became too focused and lost sight of the battle. Slade said that it would become more fluent when he starts to practice.

Slade decided that he would train Ravager in both sword play as well as use of the Bo staff. Deciding that it would be best for him to learn both. After one on one training with Ravager for the stent of about ten hours and being satisfied with how Ravager will start his training routine he dismissed him in preparation to leave, leaving Ravager and Rose to their training.

"Rose, a word." Slade motioned for his daughter to come over to him and speak in privet.

"Yes?"

"As you are here training Ravager I want you to get close to him."

"This isn't like you father." She crossed her arms in a defensive stance across her chest. "You're being very cautious about this, why?" Her tone stern but only loud enough for Slade to hear.

Slade looked over his shoulder to make sure Ravager was still out of ear shot. "As you are aware I have been interested in Nightwing for a long time. I aim to have him fully join us one day but all things in due time. I expect he will return to the Justice League and that Team of his eventually but for now I want him to have a, positive experience with us."

"So your pimping out your own daughter to achieve your goals? No wonder mom tried to kill you." Rose was irritated but still listening.

"Your mother was a very complicated woman. But back to topic, there will be a time when Nightwing will be pushed to the breaking point and he will fall back on what makes sense and makes him feel welcome. When that happens I want him to join us. Brainwashing can be broken, but if we give him a reason to want to be here then it will be hundreds of times more effective than any conditioning I could dream to think of."

"What makes you think I'll comply?" Rose heard her voice rise again and tried to quiet her rage. "I could tell him your whole plan and blow any chance you have at winning him over."

Slade took on his more menacing body posture and lowed his voice to a dark growl. "Because it is as you said, I'm willing to pimp out my own daughter. What makes you think you would get out alive by betraying me?" His voice calms and he goes back to his normal stance. "And besides, I've seen the way you look at him, your worse than a dog in heat."

"Dad!" Rose knew Slade was dead serious when it came to work but on occasion she dropped the formalities and their complex father daughter relationship slipped through.

The sudden outburst from Rose broke Ravagers concentration causing him to stare at the pair talking. Dick decided it best to let them finish before going over to see whats up.

Slade chuckled. "Its a fathers job to set up his daughter with a nice young man I approve of. Besides its just the two of you here alone, its not like you have anything else better to do."

Rose was now a bright scarlet red. Even if she did want to hook up with Ravager, she didn't want to talk about it with her dad. Much less his approval to do so, that took some of the fun out of it. But before she could think of a come back Slade was already back to business.

"I'll send a regular update on what I want Ravager to be training on as well as possible missions I want you to carry out. I'll be in touch soon." And with that Slade went to the elevator and the door shut behind him.

Now feeling it safe to approach after the privet conversation between father and daughter, Dick made his way over to the still blushing and slightly agitated Rose. "So..." Dick felt sightly awkward, he knew what it was like to argue with your parent in front of other people. _"So this is what it's like for everyone when me and Bruce get into it on the watch tower."_

Rose grabbed Dick by the wrist and walked him over to the bed room and slung him on the bed with out saying a single word. Dick sat quietly on the bed and Rose shut the door. Rose turned away from Dick and left him in total silence.

Thinking quickly to break the awkward silence Dick spoke first. "So, if this is my room then where will you be staying?" Dick felt like a kid in middle school trying to make small talk with the attractive preppy girls at the lunch table.

Rose finally spoke up. "There are two of us and only one bed here on the base. Your a smart guy figure it out." She began to undo her jacket and unclothe herself.

Not shying away from the strip tease in front of him. "So that disagreement with Slade earlier was about?"

"How he fully expected us to partake in certain physical activities being a healthy young man and woman under the same roof but not to let it get in the way of training. Honestly the nerve he has talking to his own daughter about such things and to openly give his approval."

Admiring Roses figure once again Dick piped up. "Almost takes all the fun out of it."

Turning around to face him and now only half dressed Rose walked over to Dick. "My thoughts exactly, but not all the fun thankfully."

"Are you going to finish undressing?"

"We are here to train you not me. Its no good if I do the work for you." Rose gave him a devilish smile.

"Well then, I guess we should get started." Dick pulled Rose down onto the bed with him. _"Maybe this wont be as bad as I thought it would be."_ Dick thought to himself as he thoroughly introduced himself to his new room mate and sparing partner Rose Wilson.

 **|Sorry for the long wait on this one guys. This part of the story is starting to get complex and I don't want to give out only half done content to you the readers. This story is far from done but I hope you all like it so far.**

 **I am wanting to do a special chapter that coincides with the holidays coming up but no promises. Also I will start to pull in more of the Young Justice Team and the JL into upcoming chapters.**

 **Again please like and comment on things you would like to see or just how the story is so far.**

 **Happy Reading.|**


	7. 7: Father and Son

November, 18

Death Valley Nevada

4:47 pm

It had been a little over two months since his training as the Ravager had started. Dick found that swords and the bow staff came to him naturally but his work with a gun still needed marked improvement before using it in the field. But just as his training was starting to take shape he was now having to face down a new problem. One that could prove detrimental to all of his training so far. Boredom.

He had fallen into a rut with his training and daily routine and he could tell it was affecting his progress. Rose gave him the day off to relax and recharge before moving into more advanced work with fire arms and integrating them into his fighting.

He had started to notice a slight change in his natural fighting style after the first month. Like he no longer had to hold back and pull punches like he did when sparing with the Team. When it came to close combat Dick had little to no competition against the Team but Rose was different. She knew just what to do to get him to have to pull out all the stops when fighting if he wanted to win.

But now he found himself in a rut, and it wasn't that he didn't enjoy what he was doing but because for the first time in a long time he was only focused on himself and his needs and not worrying about the team or a world crisis or work. And that was his problem he was so used to worrying about others he had very little that defined himself.

 _"Well it looks like I have some time to kill with Rose out at the moment. To the internet I go!"_ Dick smiled to himself as he hoped onto the computer. He hadn't bothered to check his email or other online devices because he wanted to get away from people, so it was finally time to see who was actually missing him enough to send him an email.

Scrolling down his email he saw a few work related reports keeping him up to date on work related things. A hand full from Barbra replying to the reports he would send to the Team saying he was okay. He put only the bare minimum of what they asked and Barbra's reply to each one got shorter and shorter as time has gone by. There were a few hundred from Tim but like Barbra his emails have trickled and stopped because Dick hadn't responded to a single one. Granted they all basically said the same thing. "I miss you, when are you coming back?" And then there was one more that took Dick by surprise to see the sender so he opened it up.

\- Dear Dick,

When you get the chance, give me a call.

Bruce Wayne

That was weird. It was very Bruce to only say the bare minimum of what needed to be said but the fact that he emailed him at all made him worry slightly. It wasn't like his adoptive father at all. Dick grabbed his phone and scrolled down to Bruce's number. The phone rang but no answer. _"Guess he is on the watchtower then."_ This time Dick called Batman. Normally he wouldn't call Batman to talk to Bruce, he knew better than to do that. But something told him that this one time one be okay.

Dick was slightly surprised when he heard the line pick up on the other end and heard the pickup line he had heard so many times before.

"This is Batman, go ahead."

* * *

November 18,

Watchtower

5:12 pm

Having just checked in on his turn for watch duty on the Watch Tower Batman was walking over to the command center when he saw that someone was trying to contact him via his phone as Bruce Wayne so naturally he chose to ignore it. He was Batman at the moment, if it was important they would leave a message.

"Not going to answer your phone Bats?"

"I'm on Tower duty Flash, unless it's a call for Batman it can wait."

"Most of us take personal calls when on duty, nothing saying you can't too." Flash was sitting back in one of the control room chairs. Batman made his way over and sat on his right.

"I'm not most people."

Flash chose not to press the subject knowing that Batman hadn't been himself as of late because Nightwing had taken a leave of absence without so much as telling anyone he was going. "He takes after you, you know."

Batman turned to Flash. "Who."

"You know who, Nightwing. There was a time you would slip off without a word for weeks on end and then you would show up out of the blue like nothing happened. Just give him some time to be the young adult he's becoming. No matter how much you want to stop it."

Batman gave a deep sigh that let some of Bruce Wayne through. "You don't have to remind me. I've been getting the same lecture from Alfred at home."

Flash was a little shocked, he was expecting a grunt and a shoulder shrug not an actual answer back.

"Hold your thought I have an incoming message." Batman put a hand to his ear and turned on his communicator. "This is Batman, go ahead." What he heard next sent a shiver down his spine.

"Hey, its… its Dick. I got your email."

Batman got up from his chair and turned to Flash. "I have to take this. I'll be back in a minute." He walked out of the control room to one of the dormitory rooms for the members on watch if they get tired, and locked the door.

After a minute of no reply Dick spoke up again. "Look if this is a bad time I can call back later."

Batman removed his cowl before speaking. "No, its fine Dick. It's good to hear from you."

Dick knew he was now talking to Bruce and not the Batman, _"Must have gone someplace privet."_ Turning his attention back to the conversation at hand. "I got your email. Said you wanted me to call you?"

Bruce was still bad at particular parts of being a parent still and was finding it hard to tell his son he just wanted to hear his voice and talk to him. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. You left without much of a good bye."

Dick chuckled a little. "Guess you rubbed off on me after all. I've been fine, I'm guessing that you knew I wasn't going to take a privet vacation."

Bruce smiled. "I had my suspicions that Alfred was covering for you but before I could track you down he told me you were going on a trip of personal growth."

"And you accepted it and left it alone?" Dick was slightly astonished that Batman, no that Bruce Wayne could hold back on digging into his own son's whereabouts.

"Would you rather I have come after you? I know what it was like at your age. You need to figure out somethings for yourself. As your father I accept that, but you are staying out of trouble right?"

This was a tough one, dick really didn't want to lie to Bruce but he really didn't want him to find out either. Technically he hadn't done anything _"bad"_ yet.

"Is there a girl involved?" Dick could hear the worried disappointment in Bruce's voice.

"Sort of."

Bruce let out a deep sigh. His son was more like him than he really wanted to admit now. "Dick what am I going to do with you."

Dick breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like his dad was going to drop the subject and he didn't have to completely lie to him after all. "Sorry, sort of fell into a few old habits while traveling."

"Just remember to use protection Dick, and if by some chance she does become Mrs. Grayson. God help her. It won't be my approval she needs. She'll face the scrutiny that is Alfred and Barbra."

"I don't think it will come to that but I'll remember." _"Don't think I could handle Slade as a father in-law."_ Dick thought before returning to the conversation. "Don't tell Babs that there's a girl here, will you?"

"You know as well as me she will somehow find out but I'll keep shut about it on my end." This caused them both to have a good laugh.

After they both took a moment Bruce spoke again. "Do you think you will be able to make it back for the holidays, I know that Thanksgiving is most likely out but you know how everyone around here get at Christmas and New Year's."

Dick was silent for a moment thinking back on past holidays when he was together celebration with the Team and the Justice League, as well as home with Bruce, Alfred and Tim.

Bruce spoke again. "I know that loosing Wally was hard and harder on you more than others. But I think that his absence will be hard enough on people and it would mean a lot to them, and me. If you came back even for a short visit."

Dick felt a tear roll down his cheek. It wasn't often that it happened but on rare occasion he and Bruce could have a heart to heart. He sniffled and pulled himself together before answering. "I honestly don't know. I'm finally starting to see some improvement in what it is I've been doing so it's up in the air at this point. I'll let you know if I can. Don't tell anyone though, the chance of me not being able too is really high."

There was another moment of silence between the two before Bruce spoke again. "I understand, just remember that we are thinking of you."

"Yea dad, I know. I'm just trying to figure things out in my head."

"I know; you don't have to justify what you're doing to me. Just know that I support what you doing. Just stay safe and look out for yourself. It's all I ask."

"I will. Hey dad?"

"Yes Dick?"

"I love you. You know that right?" Dick was getting a lot deeper than he thought he would.

"I know; I love you to son."

And with that the conversation ended and Dick put his phone down. "Honestly I don't think you would support what I was doing if you knew the whole truth. But it was good to talk to you." Getting up to walk over to the hanger and looking out over the equipment. "Either way I've got a new fire burning to drive forward."

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Rose had just gotten back and overheard Dick talking to himself.

"Oh ah… Just a little self-inspiration being spoken aloud I guess." Chuckling to himself at how cheese he must have just sounded.

Rose shrugged and walked over to the kitchen to make some food.

* * *

November 18,

Watchtower

6:13 pm

Bruce took a moment to breath after his chat with his son. _"I know he isn't telling me the full truth but when he's ready. He'll tell me."_ Putting the cowl back on and walking down to the control room he took a deep breath before rejoining the flash.

Flash still where Batman left him in his chair spoke up as soon as batman walked in. "So what sort of business was that that took so long? Joker get out of Arkham again?"

Batman gave a smirk and looked at Flash. "It was personal." Then turned back to the monitor in front of him.

Flash left dumbfounded.

 **|Hey guys hows it going**

 **Short chapter, but a fun one.**

 **I know that the turn around on this chapter coming out was really short and it is going to lead into the next one, also this chapter was based off a suggestion made by "Little Bird Finch"**

 **I really enjoyed writing it and hope you all enjoyed reading it as well.**

 **Review and like if you enjoy the story and feel free to drop suggestions.|**


	8. 8: Ravager Comes Forth Part 1

December 22,

Death Valley Nevada

7:32 am

The plasma screen at the end of the bed blinks to life startling Dick awake, Rose was lying next to him still asleep. He looks to the screen and jumps in his own skin. A chill ran down his spine as Slade comes into the frame.

"Having a nice morning I take it?" Slade asked with mock amusement.

Dick was still a little startled but before he could answer Rose had already spoken up.

"It was until you showed up." Now sitting up beside him and leaning into his shoulder to cover herself.

Slade sighed. "Rose you could try to show a little modesty. Honestly as your father it makes me worry for your future."

Deciding not to let the conversation delve too deep into the current relationship between himself and Rose, Dick spoke up. "What do you want."

It was just a plasma screen but Dick could see the atmosphere around Slade tense. "Strait to business. I wouldn't expect any less from you Ravager."

Dick and Rose started to get out of bed and get dressed while Slade continued to speak. "Rose has kept me up to date on your progress. While I feel you are far from finished it is time for a field test of your abilities. So I have your first assignment for the two of you."

Finding his mask and putting on a dark grey t-shirt, Dick looks back to the screen with a smirk. "About time, I've been dying to stretch my legs."

"Who's the client?" Rose asked now sitting on the bed and lacing up her boots.

"It's Langley again." But Dick cut him off before he could continue.

"Wait? Langley like the slang term for Langley Virginia?" The amount of surprise in dicks voice was nothing compared to his inner thoughts that were now running all over the place. Why would the U.S. government go to Deathstroke and hire him out? Though it would make sense why Slade got out of prison every time with only a phone call.

"Don't act that surprised. You of all people should know that this world isn't as black and white as we'd like to believe, more often it is many shades of grey and this is no different. The United States government has used black water groups such as ours for years. I'm the best there is, so it shouldn't surprise you that I'm on Uncle Sam's pay roll. I am a mercenary after all. We'll do any job as long as the money is good and we'll keep going till the jobs done or the funds dry up." The last part of Slade's rant sounded more like a sales pitch.

"Makes sense. So why are we doing something that the local cops could do?"

It was rose that spoke up while tying her hair back into a pony tail. "Most likely because our friends at Langley want something specific that they don't want just anyone poking around."

"Correct, I've been told that most of the container is full of out dated soviet weaponry. However, our target is a lead crate of unknown size and weight, but it will be the only crate marked Hydrogen Cyanide. It will be written in Russian so you might want to brush up."

"You say that like its nothing to worry about. That's a chemical weapon that can kill you if it gets into your blood stream."

"Now you see why they are sending us Ravager. They aren't going to risk their own people, but they don't want it to fall into the wrong hands. After all, bait like this usually attract other big fish."

"Like who?"

Deathstroke pulled up two profiles that Dick recognized instantly. "Our intel shows that both Two Face and Scarecrow are likely to make a play for the shipment."

"What do you want us to do about them?" Dick was getting fired up. If learning from Slade means he can also beat down some bad guys, then he wasn't going to argue.

"Nothing, if you can help it, but I like seeing that you are eager to test your new abilities." Deathstroke sounded almost prideful at this notion.

Dick clenched his fists but didn't change his facial expression. _"Do nothing and let the bad guys take the rest of the weapons?"_ The act and idea went against everything he believed as a hero. But that's why he was here right? To learn and do things that are beyond what a hero would think and do.

"Ravager." Slades sudden mention of his name snapped him back to the conversation. He looked back up at the screen at the man in the black and orange mask before Deathstroke continued. "As I was saying, Rose will be your handler in the field. She will make sure that the interests of the company come first. You will do everything she says to the letter, or I will track you down and put you head on a pike." Slades voice was dangerously low at the mentioning of this.

Dick held a stern face with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Understood, sir."

Rose just scowled at her father before going back to cleaning her nails with a knife as she listened.

Slade continued. "I will have a six-man strike team accompany you. Rose, you're in charge here so they will follow your orders. A full list of mission details is being sent to a file on your computer."

"Got it."

As the two started to leave the bedroom to go gear up Slade spoke up one more time. _"Does he ever shut up?"_ Dick thought as he turned his head back to the screen.

"There is a very high chance that your former team mates will show up as well."

"Thanks for the heads up." And with that the screen flipped off again. _"Well that's fucking perfect."_

* * *

Dick made his way to the gear Locker where rose was already putting on her close fitting body armor. He followed her lead and did the same. "What did he mean by there was a high chance of my former team showing up."

Still gearing up, "Our employer specifically speaking is a rather shrewd woman by the name of Amanda Waller. I'm sure you've heard the name?"

"I have, she's the government official who oversees most of the stuff on super heroes. I heard she even put together a special task force but that's only a rumor."

"Right, well it isn't unlikely for her to tip off the Justice League on something like this for added insurance. Basically if we don't get it then chances are they will and she can negotiate to get their item back. But since this is a sensitive matter the JL will send in their covert team to scope it out, I.E. your former team mates."

Rose was right, this is just the sort of mission that Batman would send the team on. If nothing else, it would be a surveillance opp. _"Let's just hope that they will be to wrapped up in holiday preparations to go."_ Dick new they would send at least someone anyway but he wondered silently to himself if he was really ready to face his friends in combat.

The worry on his face must have shown because Rose spoke up. "Don't worry about it too much. You'll have your mask on so no one should recognize you. Your fighting style has also changed a lot in these past few months so I don't see what you're worried about."

"I've never fought any of them like this before. I've acted like I was fighting to make it look good for others, and spared with them numerous times but never gone all out on any of them before." Dick was now checking the blade of his fighting knife making sure the edge was sharp.

"Then think of this as a new way of helping them train as well." Rose was trying desperately to bring him out of his semi depressed state he was falling into.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying go all out on them like you have when we spar. Don't give them an inch, train them for that moment when they are in a life or death battle. You just do everything to fight them just short of killing them."

Dick thought on this for a moment. "You might be right."

"I'm a girl I'm always right." She gave him a playful wink. "Besides, you said it yourself you have never gone all out on your team in a sparring match. They won't get better of you don't push them hard. From the stories you have told me it sounds like you have had the kid gloves on when dealing with them."

The thought didn't completely fix his anxiety but he did feel a little better. Treat this as a learning experience for both them and himself.

This thought was all well and good until he started to secure his weapons. Bow staff, sword, combat knife, a few tactical grenades, as well as some other explosives. Finally, he looked to the two fire arms in front of him, his pistol and a G39C assault rifle. Sure he had gotten used to firing them both in combat, but that was in training with rubber bullets. _"How am I supposed to fire live rounds at people, hell not even mentioning at possibly firing on my friends if we get into a fight. I don't know if I could restrain myself. My reactions are almost completely involuntary at this point. It's all mussel memory."_

Rose had an answer for this as well. "Hey." Grabbing Dicks attention. "Catch."

She tossed him two clips, one had a green plus and the other had a red x on it. "What are they?"

"Bullets dumb ass, can't have you stepping out in the field with rubber bullets. Your team won't be the only ones there. Two Face and Scarecrow will also be gunning for you. Just remember, the green are tranquilizer rounds that will knock someone out for a few hours."

"And the red?"

"Full metal jacket rounds."

"I think I'll leave this one here then." Dick went to hand the red clip back but Rose shook her head.

"Keep it with you, you never know when you might need it."

Dick hesitated but he took it anyway.

"Remember that you're Ravager now, you are Deathstrokes top enforcer. If someone messes with you or disrespects you, they might as well be insulting Deathstroke himself. Your presence in a room will change the air around you and the way people look at you. You may not embrace it but you might be surprised how far you will get if you play up the part."

Rose wasn't finished though. "Also, outside of the agreement between you me and my dad, within Deathstrokes organization, you and I are the same rank. But the strike team is under me so that makes this my operation."

"What are you trying to say?"

Rose got a bit flustered. "In the field the men under us will call you Sir and me Ma'am but you and I will be able to call each other by our names just fine. Okay?"

Dick didn't understand a lot of the tradition and protocol within the military but he did know a few things about how to handle girls. So he looked to her and grinned. "Okay Rose."

"Now you're trying to screw with me." Rose grumbled but seemed content.

Dick chuckled to himself a little and went back to his gear.

Dick listened to Rose as he finished gearing up and made sure he put all his gear on snug and tight. He was about to put on the Ravager mask when Rose stopped him. She tossed him a small device. "What's this?"

"It will alter your voice so people won't recognize it." Dick gave her a slightly confused look. "What? You talk a lot. Wouldn't take too long to identify your voice."

Dick just shook his head with a slight grin as he put the device on followed by the Ravager mask.

"How do I look?" His voice was now raspy and metallic. It only added to his already menacing demeanor, it sent a shiver down Roses spine. Even without the voice alternator she was convinced he would still look just as terrifying.

"It's amazing that a mask can change the smiling, happy go lucky Dick Grayson into something that gives me shivers down my spine." She had a devilish grin as she also finished gearing up. "Come on, we'll meet the rest of our team in New York. The shipment arrives on the 24th so we should have few if any civilians around. Plus, it gives us time to plan out the full operation."

"Right behind you." The two got onto the helicopter and took off towards the east coast for Dick's opening debut as Ravager.

* * *

December 24,

Watchtower

11:27 am

Kaldur looked around the common room that had been designated for the Yong Justice Team. It was covered in assorted Christmas decorations. Garlen covered the banisters and bordered the ceiling. In the kitchen he could smell the food that the girls had slowly been working on all day. M'gann like every year was the ring leader and driving force behind the festivities.

The tree was from the Midwest of the united states and was almost twelve feet tall, bigger than any they had had before, the room in Mt. Justice wasn't tall enough. But it glistened with ornaments and lights and underneath was a layer of gifts that different team members had gotten each other. Kaldur had taken a slight peak and saw that there was at least one for him as well.

While the Atlantean had never celebrated Christmas in his underwater home he had done so every year with the YJ Team. And while this year was like so many others before with the sounds of young heroes laughing and enjoying the youth that they didn't get to enjoy as often as they deserved. There was an underlying sadness this year as well that only a few could pick up.

Kaldur walked over to the memorial garden of fallen heroes. He had quite a few friends that ended up here, a love too, but all the same. Important people who now watched them all from a better place.

Underneath one of the hollo statues, sat a lone blond figure with her head resting on her knees as she sat against the statue of Kid Flash, Wally West. Kaldur decided to sit beside one of his oldest friends that had been on the Team almost from the very beginning.

"Artemis." Kaldur put a hand on her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

She poked her head out from between her knees. Still in her Tigress uniform but she had taken the mask off. Her eyes were red, her hair was a mess, and she looked like she had run into the ground. Kaldur could tell that she had been crying but knew better than to ask why. He knew why. It was the same reason he would spend time under Tula's statue and when Batgirl, Nightwing, and Robin came to see Jason.

"Hey Kaldur." She sniffed. "I must look pretty bad if I've got you coming over to check on me." Kaldur looked slightly hurt by this statement. "I'm only kidding Kaldur."

He gave her a smile, "I know what it's like to have loved ones missing. Wally was my friend as well and I too miss him dearly." He looked over at the empty bottle of eggnog sitting next to Artemis.

She followed his gaze, "Non-alcoholic. Don't worry, I know better than to drink when I'm on duty." She gave him a slight smile. "No matter how much I want to."

"I'm sure Wally wouldn't want to see you like this."

Artemis giggled. "You're right. He would rather I get drunk with friends."

They both had a short laugh.

"Speaking of friends that aren't here right now. Have you had any word from Dick when he might be coming home?"

Kaldur's face turned serious, "Nothing yet, he just sends that same message every two weeks. Batgirl has started getting fed up with it."

"What a dick, he left and dumped all this on us." She gave him a smile. "We'll just make sure to give him hell when he gets back."

Suddenly Kaldurs communicator sprang to life and beeped. "This is Aqualad."

"Aqualad, its Batman, I have a mission for the Team."

"Understood. I'll be right there." He shut his com-link off and turned to Artemis. "It looks like Batman has a mission for us."

"Mind if I tag a long? You know, to help get my mind off things?" Artemis got up from her seat and grabbed her Tigress mask.

"By all means." Kaldur smiled and the two walked to the briefing room.

* * *

December 24,

Watchtower

4:34 pm

Batman watched as the two young adults walked into the room, he noticed that Tigress was red around the eyes but decided it best not to press the issue and get strait to the reason he called them here.

"Batman, what is the situation?" Kaldur asked, he was completely serious. It was time to go to work.

"We have gotten a unanimous tip about a possible high grade illegal weapon shipment coming into New York Harbor this evening."

Artemis spoke up this time, "Anything else? That's pretty vague to go on for a mission."

Batman still in his monotone voice, "I know. The main reason I'm sending you is the possibility of chemical weapons on board."

"How reliable is the source?" asked Kaldur.

"Chances are about fifty, fifty. That being said we treat it like a real report but this is an intel only operation." Batman seemed skeptical of the information but as a detective and a hero it is best to run down every lead, even if it is strait into the ground.

"What if there is confirmation of chemical weapons on sight?" Asked Kaldur, a hint of nervousness in his voice. Chemical weapons were no joke and he would have to pick the recon team accordingly.

"Then as the Team leader you would have to make that judgment call of what to do. You are all worthy of the Leagues respect and are able to handle the missions. Understood?" Kaldur nodded, "Good, then gather a team and head out as soon as possible. You wouldn't want to miss the festivities with everyone now would you?"

Batman left the room with a slight grin on his face. Leaving Kaldur and Artemis looking at each other a little confused but slightly amused.

"So who are we taking with us Kal?" Artemis looked at her leader.

"What makes you think you're going?" Kaldur asked with mock sarcasm. Though it was true he had already made the team up of her and himself.

"I'm thinking of only one or two more. It is a recon mission and Batman seemed pretty skeptical about the intel. I also don't want to take to many people who are setting up for the festivities tonight and tomorrow." After the rough year that they have had, the Christmas party was almost as important as all the other missions they got. It was meant to boost morale and get spirits back up.

"Also I would rather not take any of the younger members." Kaldur had a concerned look on his face.

"What's up?" Artemis asked, it wasn't often the leader acted like this.

"Something about this mission just feels wrong. I can't help but feel that something bad will come of this, you heard Batman. The intel is shaky and what we do have spells nothing good."

"Makes you wish Nightwing was here, but I think Robin is free, Batgirl too I think." Artemis said off the top of her head.

"Batgirl was busy with something last I saw, but let's grab Robin and head out."

Kaldur told M'gann the outline of what was going down via telepathy to not cause any unrest so close to the holidays. He also told her to save the three of them some food for when they get back. In truth when he told the team that he and Tigress were going with Robin there were a few voice that piped up saying that they would be willing to go but Artemis and Kaldur quickly shot them down saying that it was only a small recon mission.

The truth was that while there were a lot of unknowns and on the surface not much risk means that it could go bad quickly if any of the intel was reliable at all.

They had taken the bioship and had landed on the south side of New York Harbor. There was white powder covering the ground and it had started to get dark. There was a light snow falling and most of the dock workers were gone. The fog lights lit up the ground as the three moved silently through the snow.

They had all gone into stealth mode and gotten to the coordinates that the intel said the shipping container would be. So they started their stake out and watched as the snow fell over the harbor.

Robin was the first to break the silence. "So why only me?"

"We needed a tech guy to come with us and you're the best one we have at the moment." Tigress said trying to lighten the mood but Kaldur shook his head.

"Not to be disrespectful of your skill robin but you are here because we have no other option. Had I the ability to choose I would have taken Nightwing over you for this assignment." Kaldur put his hand on the young hero's shoulder.

"Is it because of my age? Nightwing was doing way more crazy stuff than me at my age." Kaldur could hear the frustration in the boy's voice.

"I know you want to prove yourself, but know that we already recognize you." Kaldur said, taking on his big brother role that he had for many of the other young heroes.

"The reason we treat you the way we do is so that you will get to act your age more, and not be forced to grow up so fast." Tigress speaking from experience and knowing it's what Nightwing would have said as well.

"But you are here now and we don't count on you any less than we do Nightwing. I mean it when I say that." Kaldur smiled at robin and the boy cheered up hearing that his senior members were counting and relying on him just as much as his brother.

The three of them turned back to watching the harbor yards and just in time to see several figures moving in to converse with one another. The light atmosphere around them suddenly faded away as they watched as the figures of Two Face, Scarecrow, and Rose Wilson all converged on the same point. Unfortunately for Kaldur, the worried feeling he had had all night about this mission wasn't just right, it had completely underestimated the situation that they had just been thrown into. It felt like the air dropped an additional ten degrees and an eerie winter fog had rolled in.

All of them were big fish in the criminal underworld and off of them on the Justice Leagues most wanted list. But there was one more that caught Robins eye in particular. What appeared to be a man standing behind Rose Wilson he had never seen before. Robins body started to shake and his stomach started to do flips. Like a demon in black armor with battleship grey accents and what appeared to be glowing red eyes that looked like the fires of hell. The aura around this unknown figure possessed so many questions but Robin couldn't speak a single word. Of all the unknowns, there was one thing he did know. The very presence of this man scared him to his core.

 **|Hey guys hope you had fun reading this.**

 **I have had a lot of down time and have basically just been having a blast writing.**

 **Yes this is one big Holiday special two part chapter. It is nice and long and a lot of fun to write. Don't worry its about to get crazy and all sorts of fun.**

 **If you are enjoying reading the story so far do feel free to review and comment on it. Its always fun to read your feed back.**

 **Also if you have an idea and feel like it would be really cool than feel free to share, it might even inspire a new chapter.**

 **happy reading guys|**


	9. 9: Ravager Comes Forth Part 2

December 24,

New York Harbor

6:47 pm

It was still early but the dark winter sky had made the frozen night come early. The snow was falling and a winter fog had rolled into the harbor. It was a scene that would make most people's blood run cold in their veins, and that was before you added in the forms of several of the worlds most twisted criminals. Rose Wilson, Scarecrow, and Two Face, not to mention the large number of other henchmen low lives that followed them.

Then there was the new figure that Robin didn't recognize behind Rose. Robin had faced many villains in the streets of Gotham, from Penguin to the Joker. But this one was different, most of the time guys who gave off that sort of presence would talk a lot and put on a show. But he just stood there in menacing silence.

"Robin!" Kaldur had been calling the boy's name in a hushed whisper a few times, trying to get him to focus.

Finally snapping out of his initial petrification, "What?"

Tigress breathed a slight sigh of relief. "You went dark on us for a second there."

"Sorry." Turning his attention to the gathering of criminals that was taking place on the snowy dock underneath a fog light. Only the three leaders stood in the light while their followers stuck to the shadows. Robin wished that tall dark and scary would step into the light, it would take away some of the unknowns about him and make him a lot less frightening.

"How many are we dealing with?" Asked Tigress, she too was getting jumpy at the sight of so many criminals, and there being so few of them.

"Can't get a firm count. The weather is wreaking havoc to any fort on scanner we have and there are too many obstructions to get an accurate read on the thermals."

Kaldur sighed, the uneasy feeling he had was right and it wasn't getting better. Robin looked over to his leader and Kaldur could tell that the boys natural curiosity was starting to outweigh the initial shock he felt at the seeing of three criminals who were all not supposed to be here at all.

"I know this is an intel only op but we can hardly see anything from here, If we could hear what they were saying it would be even better."

Kaldur thought for a moment. This op was going south fast but they still hardly had anything to show for their time spent out in the cold. "W.W.N.D."

"That a weapon acronym?"

"No. What would Nightwing do?" Kaldur said. It was a phrase he had heard Batgirl say a few times when she was faced with a rather difficult problem.

"So what's our move boss man?" Tigress was getting anxious.

Kaldur closed his eyes and took a deep breath and thinking for a moment before answering. "We will move in to continue gathering intel."

There was a small cheer herd from the youngest member.

"But, avoid contact at all costs. The second we get what we need confirming the shipment we are pulling out. There are too many and we are too few right now."

Tigress clutched her weapons tightly. "Fight them another day, on our terms."

"Exactly, now let's move and not waste any time." With that the three made their way silently into the container yard. The winter wind still blowing snow all around. The three were silent and moving quickly, Kaldur was sure that his plan was safe and well thought, but he still couldn't shake his uneasy feeling.

* * *

Ravager had his infrared sensors on and was scanning the perimeter of the harbor. When they were on it have the masks eye lenses a blood red glow that only added to his menacing appearance. While looking around he had spotted the three heat signatures for a while and her knew instantly that Slade was right and that the Team had indeed been sent but he didn't tell those around him that. After all he had more things directly in front of them to worry about. He was surprised that both of the others that were hinted at possibly showing up had, and in person to add.

"I count about fifty of them, give or take a few between the two of them." Rose had a feeling they would both show so she had split up her team into two groups of three. Three down with them and the others scattered about in varied sniper nests.

Two Face and Scarecrow started to step forward, both of their groups looked a little to trigger happy for Ravagers taste but on the bright side they looked just as eager to kill each other as they were to kill him. "Now remember, you're Ravager now, so play up the part. You've been doing well so far, but the real challenge is about to start."

Ravager looked as the two criminals were sizing each other up, he also noticed how they would steal a glance at him as well. He was starting to realize the sort of pressure his mere presence put on the situation. _"So this is what it's like to be batman in Arkham."_ Ravager gave himself a slight grin under his mask.

"Negotiation has never been my strong point; I don't carry the same presence as my father." She looked back at him square in the eyes. "Look I don't care where your true allegiance lies at the moment but I'm counting on you to have my back in the here and now." Rose's voice was serious with a slight tent of worry that she tried not to show. "Just be ready to step in if it stars looking bad."

With that, rose stepped into the light to face down the two leaders. "Evening gentlemen."

* * *

After a time of silence and the three stood there sizing each other up. All thinking of a way to kill off the other two and get out with their prize. Two Face was the first to speak up, "I'm assuming we are all hear for the same prize? The shipping crate full of illegal arms."

"How did you know about the crate." Scarecrow was directing this question directly at Two Face.

"I have my sources! Just like I know that this crate is on the list to be seized tomorrow by the local cops." Dents voice was raspy loud and boisterous.

"Yes so we need to get on with this."

"Who asked you little girl?" Two face spun around directing his attention to Rose. "Didn't think I'd see the day your daddy let you handle field work."

The air was tense and cold, this negotiation is a hair trigger away from turning this shipping yard into a blood bath. Ravager took a step but rose motioned for him to stay put still.

Scarecrows crooked voice crackled through the air. "What's Slades claim on this crate anyway? This is small time for him."

"Unless there is something valuable enough in there that even the infamous Deathstroke the Terminator wants it." Two Face took a step closer to Rose getting right in her face.

However, Rose wasn't about to back down now. "Why don't you step off Harvey, and play this one the smart way. Let me take what I want from the crate and then you two can fight over what's left."

Two Face reached into his jacket at pulled out his signature revolver. "Or I could kill you both, take the container for myself and sell the goods back to Slade."

"Don't think it would end that way." Rose told Two Face as he pulled back the hammer of the revolver.

"Whys that."

"Two reasons: One, you link Slade would let you live you have another thing coming."

Dent felt his anger start to build at the way Rose was holder her arrogant tone of voice with him. "And the second?"

Rose snapped her fingers. "You think you would get out of here alive in the first place?" As she said this Ravager made his way into the light taking a silent stance behind Rose's right shoulder. His breath against the cold night air and the slight metallic rasp of his breathing.

Dent took a few steps back at the Sight of Ravager. All criminals knew that if they saw a man clad in black and grey, wearing a mask and brandishing the symbol of the Terminator that he was no ally, and whatever they did, do not make him your enemy. For Ravager was the embodiment of Deathstrokes wrath, and in a way more terrifying than Deathstroke. For if you were lucky, you could reason with Deathstroke to spare your life. With the Ravager, you had no chance.

Both Scarecrow and Two Face backed down and took a defensive stance. The first time they had both done so since the conversation between the three leaders started conversing. Even rose felt slightly humbled by Ravagers sudden pressure he brought.

"So he's truly back I take it?" Scarecrow started to cackle to himself quietly, but due to the silence, everyone heard it. "The Ravager! It sends chills down my spine at the memories that name brings back. The raw carnage he brought, the people he could subdue at the mere mention of his name."

Dent's face was still twisted with rage but there was also something Dick wasn't expecting to see. Fear.

"Take it then." The voice was quiet and spite full.

Rose didn't quite catch what Two Face had said. "What?"

"I said take what you want and get the hell out!" Two Face wasn't one to give in so easily, but when push came to shove, he was one of the more rational villains out there. At least when compared to the likes of Joker and Scarecrow.

 _"I know my father said that Ravager would hold weight should either of these to show up, but I wasn't expecting this. Just what sort of things did my brother do to earn this reputation?"_ Rose brushed the thoughts aside and motioned to her three other men still in the shadows behind Ravager to open the container. Wanting to get out of here before the two men changed their mind and decided to start shooting.

Ravager now stood motionless in the center of the fog light. He and Dent where about the same size but right now he felt bigger than him, like he had the power and was not the weak one anymore like when Two Face had captured him as Robin all those years ago. But this feeling also scared Dick a little bit. Not that he could put out this sort of presence, what scared him was how much he liked it.

* * *

Robin who was at this point hiding in the shadows of a crate had finally exhaled and took a breath. He had been holding it for what felt like an eternity and didn't even realize it until now. It felt like his heart beat was so loud and fast it felt like it would give away his position any moment. Worse still he felt like the one that had made him uneasy who was now identified as Ravager, knew where he was the whole time.

Robin was still tense when his com sparked to life. "Robin, did you get all that?" It was Kaldur.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves before answering. "Yea I got a recording of the whole conversation."

"Good, we're almost done. When they open the container get a few snap shots of what's inside and we can go home and show this to Batman."

"Right, I'm going to reposition to get a better angle." Robin started to move quietly to a better perch but the ice was making things difficult. _"Have to be careful."_

"Honestly I thought things were about to go bad for a second. But when that ravager guy stepped in, I don't know? It felt like my blood ran cold." Tigress's voice was quiet and a little shaky over to communicator.

"I know what you mean. I felt it as well, but the sooner we finish the sooner we can get out of the cold and back to where its warm." Kaldur questioned his own thought for a moment. Normally he would prefer some place wet like a cool salt water pool but after this mission he had had enough cold. At least for a few hours.

Robin had repositioned himself to get a better angle of what was inside. "The sooner the better."

They watched as Rose directed the three mercenaries under her command as the unpacked the crate. Robin was able to get some good photos of the stuff inside. Mostly small arms and ammunition, a handful of explosives as well as tear gas. Most of the crates had an English translation on the but a few were in solely Russian so Tim was having to translate and listed off the labels to Kaldur. Sure they were all bad weapons to let fall into the hands of bad guys but nothing that out of the ordinary from what they had already. That was until Robin say that Roses team found what they were looking for.

"Shit, this isn't good."

"What is it Robin?" He could hear the sudden rise in worry in Robins voice.

"The crate that they are taking away." Robin was now on the edge of his perch.

"The one with yellow lettering?"

"Yea, I put it through the translator and it turns out its…" But Robin didn't a chance to finish his sentence as he lost his balance. Any other day he could have caught himself, but the ledge he was on was covered in ice so he fell with a rather large crash.

The sudden crash had broken the night's silence and cut the tension that was hanging by a thread.

Panic started to rush through Kaldur's thoughts but he tried to stay calm. "Robin!? Are you okay?"

The boy wonder grumbled as he rubbed the bump on his head. "I think so. Think anyone heard that?"

Kaldur was about to answer when he was cut off but the sounds of gun fire coming from where the standoff had just taken place.

* * *

Ravager saw the whole thing as if it was going by in slow motion. There was a sudden crash behind the containers off to the side, he knew it had to be one of the YJ Team members but there were more pressing matters. Like the fact that you had a bunch of trigger happy gunmen all on a knifes edge with the tension in the air. When tension breaks it either slacks or lashes back, unfortunately this time it lashed back.

This crash was enough to startled one of Scarecrows men into pulling the trigger on one of the boys in Two Faces crew. The shotgun blast sent the man flying backwards a few feet. It took a mental second before the onslaught began.

Like the scene from a bad western movie, everyone started to dive for cover and open fire at once. Rose watched as the chaos unfolded around them. But snapped back to reality and began yelling orders to her strike team.

"We got what we came for! Alpha secure the package and fall back with me to the extraction. Beta unit, continue over watch coverage meet us at the secondary extraction point!" She had already drawn her side arm and began firing into the chaotic fire fight that had begun.

Ravager in his quick thinking dove behind the crates that had been taken out of the shipping container. He drew his bow staff and extended it to its full length. Adrenalin now coursing through his veins he saw that Rose and her team were escaping with their package. He knew that if this were to happen he was to cover the extraction and meet up with Beta unit.

There were a few of Two Faces lackeys that charged his position to try and get their hands on the containers deadly cargo. _"Time to let loose, and push my luck then."_ Ravager used his bow staff to vault over the crates in front of him sending him into a drop kick against one of his aggressors. Recovering quickly, he whipped the staff around sweeping the feet out from another.

* * *

Robin was able to recover from his icy fall but now the harbor yard had erupted into a war zone. It appeared as though no one had seen him so instead of getting into the middle of a fire fight he decided it best to stay hidden for now. "Aqualad, You okay?"

Aqualad wasn't too far from where the fighting broke out and saw the whole incident unfold. "I'm fine. Tigress how are you holding up."

Tigress sounded out of breath. "Ran into two of them that fled as soon as it all went to shit. One down, working on the other."

"Finish up the fall back to the Bioship. We need to get out of here." Kaldur was frantic but it seemed that his team was okay, for now.

"Negative, Aqualad. We have to go after Rose." Robins voice sounded frantic as he moved to Kaldur's position.

"Robin we have what we came for. It's time to pull out."

"You don't understand! That crate they took away had been marked carrying HCN!"

Aqualad was not as familiar with his periodic table as Robin but from the sound of worry in his voice it was something to be feared and not toyed with.

"I'm guessing that's bad?" Tigress had finished up the second goon and was on her way to Aqualad's position as well.

"It's very bad."

"Great."

Thinking carefully for a moment Aqualad ran the scenario over in his head. They could leave now and still call this a mission success. Or they could attempt to take the HCN container from Slades men before they got away.

"We will regroup and attempt to retake the crate, but if things start to go wrong. Fall back to the Bioship immediately. Confirm?"

"Robin confirms."

"Tigress confirms."

Aqualad waited as his two team mates closed on his position. He hoped that they were making the right move. After all, his uneasy feeling was still with him.

* * *

Ravager had finished of his aggressors dispatching them within only a few moves each, but he was still holding back. He was hitting them closer to their vital points but pulling back at just the last second. The fighting had moved away from his position but he could still see muzzle flash and hear gun shots ringing of the steel cargo containers. The pure white snow was now a pinkish red as the life giving liquid flowed out from several lifeless bodies.

He thought that the sight of such carnage would make him sick, he had seen dead bodies before. So many he had lost count. But he had only seen the act of dying a few times in his life and never once was he this calm seeing it. A though to ponder at a later time for he saw that ever familiar silhouette of Robin glide across the ice covered shipping containers. In the direction of Rose.

"Ravager to Rose, you're going to have company moving to intercept."

"Okay, but make it quick. We're almost done loading up."

"Got it."

"One more thing, there are some hostiles that fled behind us, we got caught up in a fire fight. Managed to get away"

Ravager could hear Rose breathing deeply. "Status?"

"One dead. The rest are superficial wounds. I'll meet you back at the chopper."

"Will do." Ravager then scaled the containers, hot on the tail of the newest boy wonder.

* * *

Robin thought he could feel the presence of someone following him, so he did some fancy maneuvers and a detour and was able to shake the feeling. He had met up with Aqualad and Tigress and together the three of them started to quickly follow the path that Rose had left behind. The winter moon was shining down on them while snow still continued to fall. They came across where what looks like a gun fight took place. It was Tigress who found the body.

"Guys over here." Tigress was also one who had seen her fair share of dead bodies, on top of that this man had been killed in a fire fight. Gunshot to the chest. She had come to the conclusion that it depended on how the person died. This she could handle, but some of the murders the Team had to investigate over the years made her squeamish at times.

Robin and Aqualad came over, both also very familiar with the dead as well. Robin got down to examine the body. "He is one of Slades special operation forces. You can tell by the black mask and the insignia on his shoulder."

"Those guys are hard to take down." Exclaimed Tigress, "What got him?"

Robin turned the body over. "Looks like it was an ambush. He was shot in the back, and he never fired his weapon. See? Lack of shell casings around his feet but if you look over there, there is a bunch."

"They didn't even stop to collect their dead." Aqualad sounded almost disappointed in those they were going after.

At this the three of them had a somber moment before Robin stood back up. "Come on, we have to move quickly before they get away." Aqualad and Tigress nodded in agreement.

Ravager looked down at the trio, knowing they had yet to spot him. Making his final preparations before engaging his friends he took a deep breath. _"Time to get into character then."_ Dick found himself smiling at this thought. He always did love acting, getting to become someone else, he had always thought that it was fun. It reminded him of when he was still a child at Haly's Cercus. _"I'll put on the best performance of my life."_

Before the three young heroes could leave though they were met with a horrible sound of a metallic cackle. Turning to see the source standing on a crate above them, pale white moon shining down behind the figure. Snow falling around them still as a cool winter breeze blew past them. Above them staring down on them was the daunting man they now know to be Ravager. Only now his eyes no longer burned with the look of a blood thirsty demon, now he had the look of death himself, looking down on them with cold, dark, soulless eyes that were dark as night and held no life at all.

"Going somewhere?" Ravager could tell that his metallic and raspy voice was making them uncomfortable by their body language.

Chills went down Aqualads spine as his blood ran cold. His gut feeling had come true. This man called Ravager was dangerous and knew how to play and pray on his enemy's primal fears. The ones that when dragged out were hard to suppress, especially in a fight. He had to think of something to get them out of this, if nothing else than to at least get Robin back to the Bioship to call for backup while he and Tigress held him off long enough for enough help to arrive that would deter Ravager and force him to fall back. But first he had to move.

Tigress looked as she saw that the two boys were also stiff. She hated it, this feeling that this man's mere presence put on her, it was like being under the boot of her father once more. She wanted to move but her mind and body were saying two different things. She wanted to fight, but her body wanted to run. _"Damn it all, just move already!"_

Robin looked up as the soulless gaze of Ravager was cast right back at him. He wanted right then and there to go home. He didn't want to fight this man; the same way he didn't want to fight the Joker. Ravager was dangerous and skilled. He was able to get the drop on all three of them at the same time, not an easy thing to do. All he could do was look up at him with wide eyes and I single thought went through his head. _"I want Batman, why isn't he here…"_

 **Hello readers,  
**

 **Like I said this part of the story was going to be long, I wanted it to be two parts but its looking like at least three but i don't know. The ideas just stared to flow onto the page. And once I hit the 4000 word mark I decided that I was at a natural stopping point. Don't was to have a chapter that's too long.**

 **Let me know what you think of the story so far. I think that they are all staying in character but tell me what you guys think.**

 **Dose it feel like the story is progressing naturally or does any of this feel forced?**

 **I am also thinking of doing a few completely unrelated one shots for Young Justice because lets face it. You can't put all the funny and outlandish ideas into what is supposed to be a slightly more serious take on Young Justice.**

 **Please drop a comment if you like the story, they do wonders for my motivation lol**

 **Also if you have a question please ask, I like questions.**

 **Happy Reading.|**


	10. 10: Choice

December 24,

New York Harbor

8:46 pm

"Going somewhere?" Ravager could tell that his metallic and raspy voice was making them uncomfortable by their body language.

Chills went down Aqualads spine as his blood ran cold. His gut feeling had come true. This man called Ravager was dangerous and knew how to play and pray on his enemy's primal fears. The ones that when dragged out were hard to suppress, especially in a fight. He had to think of something to get them out of this, if nothing else than to at least get Robin back to the Bio-ship to call for backup while he and Tigress held him off long enough for enough help to arrive that would deter Ravager and force him to fall back. But first he had to move.

Tigress looked as she saw that the two boys were also stiff. She hated it, this feeling that this man's mere presence put on her, it was like being under the boot of her father once more. She wanted to move but her mind and body were saying two different things. She wanted to fight, but her body wanted to run. _"Damn it all, just move already!"_

Robin looked up as the soulless gaze of Ravager was cast right back at him. He wanted right then and there to go home. He didn't want to fight this man; the same way he didn't want to fight the Joker. Ravager was dangerous and skilled. He was able to get the drop on all three of them at the same time, not an easy thing to do. All he could do was look up at him with wide eyes and I single thought went through his head. _"I want Batman, why isn't he here…"_

* * *

Robin felt like what happened next was happening outside the realm of reality. It took him a moment to realize that Ravager had decided to take the advantage, and press the attack on the three Young Justice heroes.

Ravager jumped from his perch into a front flip that he used to bring down a heal kick onto Aqualad, who blocked it with his forearms. Using Aqualad as a spring board, Ravager tucked into a neat back flip that planted him firmly on the ground.

Ravager decided to go with the sword this time around and proceeded to artfully twirl it around after drawing it from his sheath. "Did that get your attention?"

Aqualad drew his water bearers in the form of swords, Robin extended his bow staff, and Tigress unsheathed her sword as well. The three jumped into action not falling into pointless banter with their foe. Ravager had other plans however.

"Strong silent types I see, we'll change that." Deciding to do his best to take them out one by one. Ravager focused his attacks on Tigress first. While engaging her in a flash of dancing steal he was also keeping an eye out on Robin and Aqualad. Staying on the move to avoid getting flanked.

Robin smirked. "Guess I was wrong. You do talk a lot." Aiming low to sweep Ravagers feet, Robin was rewarded with a cry from Tigress. Not what he was hoping to hear. Ravager had clenched with Tigress and used some quick footwork to swap their places and leave Tigress the victim of a hard hit to the shin. _"I'll have to apologize for that."_ Robin thought, but that can wait till later.

Ravager still locked with Tigress, pushed down on her bad side in hope of her leg giving out. "You know, I liked you better as an archer."

Tigress winced at the pain, that comment struck a nerve but at the moment her leg felt like shattering glass. She wanted to bite back at the comment, but she felt winded and decided it was better not to. She wasn't ready to take a hit from Robin and she was pretty sure that her leg will give her some pain for the next few days.

Aqualad flanked the two, bringing his water swords down in a forward leap to relieve his team mate. Now standing between Ravager and Tigress, Robin a few feet behind her. Kaldur could see that Artemis was shaking a bit, her leg would have to be looked at. Turning his attention back to Ravager. "Fine, you want to talk? Let's talk."

Ravager let out a chuckle. "So you do speak? Was beginning to think you were mute." Now focusing his full attention on the leader, seeing Robin aid Tigress for a second, but returned his attention to Aqualad.

The two started to circle each other. Ravager holding his blade firmly in both hands. Aqualad narrowed his eyes. "I heard that they call you Ravager. I am…"

Ravager cut him off before he could finish. Lunging forward to lock blades with Aqualad. "I know who you are. You're the one who pulled the wool over the Lights eyes along with blondie back there."

Ravager was strong, it didn't take much for Aqualad to figure that out. "You seem to be well informed."

Breaking the lock and then going back in, letting a smug tone come through his voice. "I work for Deathstroke, plus I don't think there is anyone who hasn't at least heard the rumor. The Light got taken down by a bunch of kids."

"We are not kids!" Robin piped up as he came in from Ravagers blind spot. He managed to get a hit in the side of Ravagers chest. Ravager jumped back.

"Clearly." Then looking back to Aqualad. "Though that isn't the only thing I heard about your motley crew." He could see growing irritation on Robins face. However, Aqualad was keeping his cool. At least it looked like he was.

"Do enlighten us." Aqualad and Robin were still between Ravager and Tigress.

Putting some more venom behind his words before speaking again. _"Guess it's time to see what they still think of Nightwing."_ Focusing down both Tigress and Aqualad. "A little Bird told me that you two weren't even the master minds behind that plot. That you were mere pawns in a deadly chess game between the Light and your pathetic friend Nightwing. A cold hearted cowardly bastard like that should really be working for the other side."

All three of the heroes winced at hearing Nightwings name. The former leader took the brunt of the blame for the plan to go undercover with the Light and stop the Reach. But in doing so, he broke the trust of the Team by lying to them about a great deal of things. It was for the right reasons and good intentions, some team members got that and forgave Nightwing, but that didn't make the rest of the Team feel any less betrayed. This never sat well with Aqualad or Tigress who believed that they too should share the blame for the pain the team felt, but Nightwing made sure that he was the sole focus of the plans resentment to give the two returning members the welcome they deserved for being under cover and away from friends for so long.

Taking note of the sudden tension and lack of verbal retort. Ravager retook his battle stance. _"Guess that answers that question."_ Once again deciding it best to put the pressure on and not let the three teens take the lead. Ravager leapt towards the semi immobile Tigress. Using a container as a spring board he used it to propel himself at Aqualad landing a kick to his shoulder but only to leap over to Tigress. Sword over his head for a downward power blow.

It took all of Tigresses strength to block the blow. Ravager pushing her down to one knee while still locking blades, her leg no longer able to hold her weight.

"A little help would be nice guys!" Tigress now having to use her full upper body to try and push back her attacker but was fading fast. Aqualad was recovering from the sudden sneak attack and Robin trying to find a better angle of attack, during this Tigress caught on to something. _"He only has on hand on his sword! Where's the other one!?"_

"This has been a good warm up 'Frosted Flake,' but it's time for you to pass out now." With that, Ravager took his free hand and landed a solid punch to Tigresses lower abdomen. Tigress fell to the ground with a crumpled thump, completely out. _"Not as graceful as Ra's, but it worked. One down, two to go."_

Behind him, Ravager could hear the crunch of snow coming up fast and acting quickly did a summer sault dive over the unconscious form of Tigress. Looking back over his shoulder to see Aqualad both water bearers in their full sword form. Giving him a death glare as he stood over his fallen team mate. Robin by his side quickly, bending down to check Tigress's pulls. "Aqualad she seems to be fine, just, you know. Knocked out."

There was a tinge of worry in Robins voice. If conditions were perfect, then this situation wouldn't be nearly this bad. But as their luck would have it they are in the worst possible position. Outmatched buy a mostly unknown enemy, in less than stellar weather conditions and the temperature was dropping by the minute, and they had one team member down, unable to move. Robins mind was running at what felt like Flash speed trying to help figure out a way out of this mess.

Aqualad too had made the same observations. They had completed their mission and gotten what they needed, so why didn't they just go home? Because part of him wanted to see who this new player was, now that he had. He wishes he hadn't. Speaking low to Robin but had his eyes fixed on Ravager. "We need to fall back now. Can you carry Arti- I mean Tigress back to the ship?"

Robin, still planted firmly with his guard up looking at Ravager and listening to his leader. "What? We aren't leaving you behind."

"I never said to leave without me. The truth is we are in over our heads at the moment. Go back to the ship with Tigress, then fly it back over to come pick me up. I'll make sure you can get away." Aqualad clenched his water bearers. Wanting to believe he could hold Ravager back that long but slightly questioned himself.

Robin thought Aqualads plan over in his head and as much as he hated leaving his leader behind he couldn't argue with the logic that the plan had. It was a long shot but better than nothing. "Okay, but, when should I go?"

Before robin could finish, Aqualad jumped at Ravager putting the masked mercenary on the defensive for once this entire fight. Robin took this as his chance, collapsing his bow staff and pulling the unconscious Tigress into a fireman's carry over both shoulders. She wasn't very heavy but defiantly more than what Robin was hoping for. _"Must be all of that eggnog she had earlier."_ Hefting her up once more time to secure her on his shoulders, he began running in the direction of the Bio-ship. The sound of battle behind him and Aqualad grunting loudly, Robin put a bit more speed in his stride.

* * *

The initial attack was not something Ravager would have expected from Aqualad, but he recovered quickly. Flashing steel against glistening water danced in the frozen night as the two clashed over and over. Aqualad was a better swordsman than Ravager, after all Ravager hadn't used them as long as the partner to Aquaman. But this wasn't an honorable sword fight, it was closer to gladiatorial combat of ancient Rome. And in those fights it was dirty and anything goes, the type of battle that Ravager thrived in, having had two teachers that had both polished the art of fighting dirty down to a science.

Knowing that Aqualad could take the hit, Ravager took his foot of the break and started to open up to a new level of fighting. Deciding it was now time to switch up the pace of the fight Ravager drew his side arm firing the tranquilizer shots at Aqualad, but he didn't know that.

To Aqualad, Ravager was firing real bullets at him. Sure his skin was thick and semi-bullet proof, but not completely. And he was really sure that one of Deathstrokes elite wouldn't be packing rubber bullets. Turning one of his swords into a shield that was now catching the projectiles fired his way. _"Why was he not shooting before? Was he saving ammo for later, or was he just playing me this whole time, and now that this fight boars him, he wants to end it quickly?"_ These and other thoughts started to plague the hero's thoughts.

Ravager was picking up his pace slowly, he was starting to have fun in this fight. He didn't want it to end, but he didn't want to hurt Aqualad to badly either. _"Wait what am I saying!? Kaldur is my friend I shouldn't want to hurt him at all!"_ Ravager shook his head and checked his ammo. He was almost out of the tranquilizer shots. He still had plenty of ammo but those were all live rounds. Ravager would have to end the fight before he runs out of ammo or change up his game plan when that happened. Because he was not going to fire live rounds at his friends no matter what. Holding back from his full ability built up through the last few months of training was hard enough, he wouldn't jeopardize his friends lives more than necessary.

Another thing that Ravager should have been watching though, was his sword blade. Clashing with razor sharp water bearers was much different than a sword. It was slowly cutting away at the steel blade until it could no longer hold and Ravagers sword was sliced in half.

Taking advantage of the moment Aqualad was able to get two cuts across Ravagers chest.

Only slicing open the Kevlar thankfully and dropping the hilt half of the sword into the snow. Ravager unloaded a full magazine at Aqualad to give himself breathing room, one lucky round found its bark hitting one of Aqualads water bearers out of his hand, sending it skidding across the ice.

Staring down Aqualad still, Ravage holsters the empty pistol and drew his combat knife. Made of a material much stronger than steel so it wouldn't run the risk of snapping like the steel sword. "Your sword play's pretty good fish boy. But how are you with shorter blades?"

Aqualad changed his remaining bearer into a knife, knowing that it would be the safer option than the sword. If Ravager got in under the swords effective range, then it would be over in seconds for Aqualad. _"Robin, hurry up please. I'm not sure how much longer I will be able to hold out."_ Aqualads thoughts swimming around in his head as he tried to focus on the task at hand.

Ravager was now making even more of an effort to finish this fight quickly. Using some quick handy work with his combat knife that would have made Joker proud. Slashing and stabbing at Aqualad in a finite pattern that would look to be random to the untrained eye, putting Aqualad thoroughly on the defensive.

Aqualad wasn't shy in close combat, in fact he considered himself quite good. But it was becoming increasingly apparent that the difference between the two fighters' skill level was getting wider and wider, and Aqualad was on the wrong end of that scale. It was a good thing that he had thick skin or else he would be in a lot worse shape. As it was he was gathering a collection of shallow clean cuts on his fore arms and a few shallow slashes to his abdomen.

Ravager knew he had Aqualad cornered. So he was just keeping up enough pressure to hold him back but not kill his friend by accident. Now he was just waiting. Waiting for Aqualad to retreat to the Bio-ship, witch Ravager could hear the familiar hum coming closer. However, both Batman and Slade had taught him to always be aware of your surroundings. The metal containers made the sounds eco around so you could hear a lot of different things, aside from a bio-ship, Ravager could hear what sounded to be recovered and straggling henchmen closing on their position.

Aqualad noticed it as well by the sound of the Bio-ship was closer, he would be able to get out before the goon squad showed up. He only had to still be alive when Robin got there. Thankfully it wasn't a long wait.

* * *

Ravager eased back when he saw the Bio-ship come into view, intentionally 'distracting' himself to allow Aqualad a chance to break the engagement on what he thought were his own terms. Normally he would have let the fight play out but with the sound of unwanted party crashers coming in fast, Ravager wanted his friends out of the area so he could take the goons out quickly.

Aqualad was climbing up the cargo containers as fast as he could, barley having time to grab his water bearer that fell to the ground. He knew that disengaging Ravager felt too easy but now wasn't the time to question it. They had spent too much time engaging Ravager and now had to make sure they got out before the henchmen over ran their position.

Ravager sheathed his knife and pulled out his own bow staff as the first henchmen came into view. Charging in and taking out who he could it would be difficult to make sure his friends got a clean escape. Cracking one guy across the jaw, Ravager watched as blood and what looked like a tooth flew out of the man's mouth. _"That fight got my adrenaline pumping, I have to ease back!"_ However, his body wasn't listening to what his mind was saying.

Blood bounced on the ice as Ravager continued to pick apart the goons that came into his view but a few had been able to slip past by climbing over cargo crates while Ravager used their supposed comrades faces as punching bags. One of these men happened to be carrying an RPG.

* * *

Robin opened up the bottom of the Bio-ship for Aqualad to get in quickly. Tigress was still out but he had managed to strap her into one of the seats. Watching Aqualad scale the cargo crates as the chaos below him started to unfold. Robin was scanning for any sign of trouble that might arise. The Bio-ship's best trait was that it could turn invisible but without it, it was a bright red target. And when trying to pick someone up it was a stationary, big red target.

"Aqualad, hurry up, please."

"I'm almost to the top Robin. Could you not have come any closer?"

"Not really. The containers are stacked to close together for evasive maneuvers, even right now we are risking getting hit." Robin tried to not let panic slip into his voice but it wasn't working. He had only driven the Bio-ship once before now and that was with M'gann with him. Even then, it was mixed success. He really didn't want to put the ship at risk of being damaged.

"Understood, I'm almost there."

Robin continued to look around the dock now erupted into a full blown war zone with Ravager at the center taking on the enemies and ripping through them like they were nothing. Seeing Aqualad finally reach the ship Robin could feel the blood drain from his face. Over Aqualads shoulder, Robin locked eyes with a man pointing a rocket tube strait at the ship. "Aqualad! Behind you!"

Aqualad looked over his shoulder to see what Robin was referring to, and his eyes went wide with regret for doing so.

* * *

Ravager had very good hearing though if it weren't for the fact that Robin used the Bio-ships loud speaker he probably wouldn't have heard the boy over the fight he was locked in. Looking up to where Robin had mentioned to Aqualad, Ravagers heart sank with dread as he saw the RPG pointed at his friends, no, not his friends. They were his family.

Ravager was still locked with one of the men from Dents crew who was wielding a tire iron. Ravager could probably get to the rocket wielding henchmen but not before he blew his Team out of the sky. _"I have to save them! I have watched too many people I love die in front of me! First Mami and Tati, then Jayson, and Then Wally! And all of the others I have seen die. It can't happen again, as long as I'm here I won't let it happen again!"_

Between his personal self-respect and pride weighed against the lives of his friend, there was no question what he would choose, every single time. His mind now in a fight or flight mentality, training and instinct took over replacing clear thought and logic. Drawing his pistol from its holster once more, Dick didn't think about loading live rounds into the weapon, he felt no regret as he aimed it at the RPG wielding man's head, and he didn't hesitate for a second to pull the trigger.

Dick saw as the man's head exploded into a red mist and crumpled over, firing his weapon off into the night as the rocket failed to connect with the Bio-ship. The Bio-ship sailing off into the cold winter night at full speed, leaving behind the frozen wasteland of snow, fire, and blood. Dicks vision became fuzzy and eventually flooded with a sea of red.

 **|Hey guys hope you had fun reading this chapter.**

 **This was a super hard chapter to write, had a few different ways I wanted it to go but most of them seemed to OOC for Nightwing to actually do. Please let me know if the chapter felt awkward or out of place in any way.**

 **The next chapter will be more fluffy and fun seeing as the last three were all plot heavy and stressful to write.**

 **Don't hesitate to drop a comment or a question. If you have a suggestion for something then feel free to share, I might include it.**

 **Happy reading|**


End file.
